SECOND PLACE And Sequel (FIRST PLACE)
by seashellien
Summary: (Sequel is UP! FIRST PLACE!) Kim Jongin kembali dengan segala kemegahan yang dimilikinya setelah sekian lama menghilang dari hidup Kyungsoo, berusaha merebut tempat pertama di hati Kyungsoo dan... Menghancurkan Park Chanyeol! - Kaisoo / Chansoo / Chanbaek / NC / RATED M / YAOI - RnR?
1. SECOND PLACE - Chapter 1

**TITLE : Second Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Chapter : 1 of 2**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======SECOND PLACE - START!======**

"Hai sayang.. aku merindukanmu.."  
>Kyungsoo berucap diantara desahan, mengedipkan matanya, terasa polos namun begitu nakal bagi Jongin. Tubuh seksi Jongin makin memanas, ia ingin segera menerkam Kyungsoo, namun Jongin sadar, Kyungsoo sedang bicara bukan pada dirinya, namun pada seorang pria tiang listrik yang duduk di sofa yang berada di depannya, pria itu memangku Kyungsoo.<br>Kalian tahu siapa pria itu? Pria itu adalah suami Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga Kyung.. aku merindukanmu. Terlalu merindukanmu.."

Jongin melihatnya lagi, pelukan mesra dengan kecupan singkat di dahi Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke bibir, dan menjadi lumatan ganas.

Tangan pria itu bergerilya, melepas kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, lalu mempermainkan nipple Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo mendesah didalam ciumannya.

Jongin memasang wajah datar, ia membenci pemandangan yang ia lihat..

Saat Kyungsoo berada di pangkuan pria lain..

Saat Kyungsoo mengalungkan kedua tanggannya di leher pria lain...

Saat Kyungsoo mencium bibir pria lain..

Saat Kyungsoo mengerang di bawah kuasa pria lain..

Saat-saat itulah yang paling dibenci oleh Jongin.

Namun Jongin cukup tahu diri. Kyungsoo saat ini milik pria lain itu, bukan milik seorang Kim Jongin. Jongin ingin memiliki Kyungsoo, namun ia hanya mengucapkannya di bibir saja, tetapi tidak melakukannya..

Tak semudah itu Jongin memiliki Kyungsoo. Jongin tak akan memiliki Kyungsoo karena seorang pria yang menjadi suami Kyungsoo.

Jika Jongin bisa, mungkin ia akan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dari dekapan pria itu lalu menghajar pria itu tanpa ampun.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukannya - ia tak berhak melakukan apapun atas Kyungsoo.

Dia hanya bertindak untuk Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo mengizinkannya - jika Kyungsoo berkenan atas apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Jongin hanya menuruti perintah Kyungsoo - Jongin hanya bisa bertindak jika Kyungsoo memerintahkan hal itu padanya.

Semua peraturan itu menyiksa batin seorang Kim Jongin.

**Bagaimana semua peraturan itu bisa menyiksa?**

Mungkin jika bisa, Jongin akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan juga.

_Bagaimana jika kau tak bisa memiliki seseorang yang sangat dekat denganmu? _

_Kau datang dan menghancurkan kesepian yang melanda hidupnya._

_Kau adalah malaikat bagi dirinya yang hampir terperosok dalam kegelapan._

_Karena itulah kau memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya.._

_Kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhnya - bercinta dan melakukan hal-hal duniawi yang mungkin telah dianggap sebagai sebuah dosa..._

_Kau bisa menggagahinya sembari membisikkan kata-kata cinta, bahkan kau mendapatkan balasan berupa kata-kata cinta yang bercampur dengan sedikit desahan menggoda.._

_Kau mendapatkan kecupan mesra, pelukan hangat, serta kasih sayang yang meluap-luap.._

_Tapi bagaimana jika kau datang padanya dan mencintainya di saat semuanya sudah terlambat?_

_Keterlambatan itu menghancurkan segala harapanmu untuk memiliki cintamu yang sejati.._

_Bahkan saat orang itu juga mencintaimu, kau tak bisa memiliki dirinya seutuhnya.. _

Mungkin kata-kata diatas telah mendeskripsikan hubungan rumit antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Terlalu rumit hingga kedua insan itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri dalam keadaan yang menyiksa ini - yaitu keadaan untuk terus bersama tanpa bisa saling memiliki.

**Namun pilihan itu sepertinya tak berlaku lagi bagi Jongin. Ia ingin mengakhiri semua ini karena ia tak mampu lagi merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari ini.**

"Kriiing~~"  
>Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Jongin dan kegiatan Kyungsoo dengan 'pria lain' itu. Tautan bibir terlepas, lalu pria itu meraih ponsel di saku celananya dan terjadilah sebuah percakapan baru..<p>

"Ya Baek? Aku sedang di rumah bersama 'istriku'.."  
>Pria itu menekan tombol virtual untuk me-loud-speaker.<br>"Maaf Tuan jika aku mengganggumu.."  
>"Tak apa, Baek.. Ada apa?"<br>_"Tuan Park, anda harus ke kantor dua jam lagi, lalu anda juga harus sampai di Tokyo sore ini, apakah anda sudah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan anda?"  
><em>"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang, Baek?"  
><em>"Anda harus menandatangani beberapa berkas di kantor, lalu setelah itu anda akan langsung menuju bandara, tuan.."<em>  
>"Berapa lama kita akan disana?"<br>_"Mungkin 3 hari saja Tuan Park.."_  
>"Ne, arraseo.."<p>

Telepon diputus sepihak oleh pria yang disebut Tuan Park itu. Tuan Park mendesah kecewa, menatap pria mungil di pangkuannya dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa.

"Kyung, kau dengar kan?"  
>"Kau akan pergi lagi, Chanyeollie?"<br>"Maafkan aku Kyung.."  
>Tuan Park Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.<br>"Bisakah kau siapkan barang-barangku, yeobo?"  
>"Tentu saja, aku akan menyiapkannya jika kau janji akan pulang secepatnya!"<br>"Aku berjanjiii~"  
>"Ok, chakkaman!"<p>

Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan suaminya, lalu berlari menuju kamar, berniat mempersiapkan segala keperluan suaminya itu. Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, ia melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Seperti biasa, jaga Kyungsoo-ku.. Kau mengerti, sekretaris Kim?"  
>"Ya, saya mengerti, Tuan Park.." Jongin mengembangan senyumnya.<br>"Terimakasih, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu sebagai sekretaris Kyungsoo"  
>"Tentu saja, Tuan."<br>"Bisakah kita tidak seformal ini? Ini bukan kantor, Jongin-ah" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin, mengembangkan senyuman untuk sahabatnya itu.  
>"Arraseo~ Kau juga jaga dirimu, Tuan Park Chanyeol..."<br>"Tentu saja.."  
>"Apa kau tak menyusul Tuan Kyungsoo? Kau masih punya waktu 2 jam Tuan.."<br>Chanyeol menyeringai, ia langsung merangkul pundak Jongin  
>"Tutup telingamu kawan, karena setelah ini kau akan mendengar suara-suara seksi dari kamarku!"<br>"Aniya, aku akan pergi mencari makan siang saja.. Aku pamit, tuan.." Jongin tersenyum, ia melepas rangkulan Chanyeol, lalu membungkuk sebentar dan akhirnya melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

**=======Second Place=======**

Satu setengah jam berlalu, Kim Jongin memang sudah berada di dalam restoran dengan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dan beberapa foto yang juga tercecer tak beraturan di meja yang dipakai Jongin itu. Ia melahap makanan di depannya, namun pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.  
>Kyungsoo yang saat ini pasti sedang melakukan kegiatan panas bersama suaminya, yaitu Park Chanyeol..<p>

Hati Jongin merasa panas. Ia cemburu, namun seharusnya ia tak berhak untuk cemburu. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya hanya bawahan Kyungsoo - si Pemilik perusahaan tekstil terbesar di Korea Selatan yang telah memiliki pasangan hidup bernama Park Chanyeol - Bos besar pemilik yang luarbiasa kaya.  
>Tapi Jongin sadar ia juga bukan bawahan biasa.<br>Ia bawahan yang tak hanya mengerjakan tugas sebagai sekretaris, namun sekaligus jadi pemuas nafsu bagi Kyungsoo. Ia menerima pekerjaan itu. Ia bisa memiliki gaji tambahan dari Kyungsoo untuk jasa tambahannya itu. Tapi sekarang mereka merasakan ganjarannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terperangkap dalam permainan yang mereka buat sendiri.

Tapi rendah diri itu terbang entah kemana setelah ia melihat foto-foto yang ada di mejanya itu.  
>Ia merasa marah sekaligus sedih yang luarbiasa. Ketidak-setiaan itu memang kadang bisa menyenangkan - atau menjadi kesedihan.<br>Bisa saja ketidak-setiaan itu dibalas dengan hal yang sama.  
>Kyungsoo selingkuh dengan Jongin - dan suami Kyungsoo juga berselingkuh - dibuktikan dengan foto-foto adegan mesra antara Chanyeol dan banyak pria juga wanita.<br>Itu kenyataannya - Kyungsoo yang tidak setia harus menerima ketidak-setiaan dari suaminya.

Lamunan Jongin kembali buyar karena ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ia mendapat dua pesan singkat.

_From: Tuan Park_  
><em>Aku sudah pergi dari rumah, jadi cepatlah kembali dan jaga Kyungsoo-ku.<em>

.  
><em>From: Owl<em>  
><em>Kembalilah, Jongin-ah. Kita bisa bersenang-senang<em>  
>Saranghae<p>

**=======Second Place=======**

Jongin telah sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah-engah ,terlentang pasrah dengan leher penuh bercak merah dan juga selangkangan yang penuh cairan putih yang masih basah.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo sembari melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sudah biasa seperti ini - terangsang karena Kyungsoo yang begitu sexy di matanya.

**=======Second Place=======**

==Kyungsoo POV==

"Akhh! Fasterrrr sodok terushhh akhh akhhh kau payaah Jongin ahhh akhh!"  
>Aku baru saja mengejek pria yang menunggangiku ini hingga membuat dia kembali mempercepat sodokannya di dalam hole ku. Aku berinisiatif menggerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan hujamannya agar hujaman penisnya semakin dalam menusuk sweetspot ku. Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang berlipat-lipat. Posisi doggy ini membuatku makin mengerang ke enakan.<p>

Aku suka melakukan seks dengan Jongin. Ia sangat kuat dalam bercinta. Aku biasanya akan orgasme berkali-kali sebelum Jongin orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Aku memang baru saja dinikmati oleh suamiku, namun aku tentu saja tak puas hanya dengan seks selama kurang lebih satu jam. Suamiku terlalu lembut padaku. Kadang aku menyukainya, tapi terkadang aku lebih menyukai pria yang menggenjot tubuhku dengan kasar, membuatku berteriak keenakan hingga suaraku serak.  
>Jongin selalu melakukan seks kasar yang tak mengijinkan aku istirahat sebelum aku dan Jongin benar-benar kelelahan. Aku hanya menyukai permainan Jongin yang sungguh membuatku merasakan surga dunia.<p>

"Akhh Aku mencintaimuhhh... Jonginhhh lebih cepathhh! aku hampiirr... AAHHHH!"

Belum lama Jongin menyodok lubangku, tapi aku sudah orgasme. Aku merasakan nikmat, namun Jongin tak berhenti menusuk sweet spotku, membuat penisku kembali menegang. Aku benar-benar menyukai sentuhan Jongin. Aku ingin dan terus ingin disentuh olehnya.  
>Kau menganggap aku maniak seks? Salahkan Jongin yang mengajarkanku seks penuh gairah yang membuatku ketagihan seperti ini.<p>

Selanjutnya, hanya ada umpatan, desahan, erangan kenikmatan, hingga suara tamparan yang saling menyahut. Aku masih menungging, mendesah dan terus memaki Jongin agar menghentakkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam lubangku. Sedikit nakal, namun bagi Jongin itu malah menambah kilatan nafsu di dalam matanya. Aku menyukainya - saat desahan seksi Jongin terdengar karena lubangku yang memanjakannya dengan luarbiasa.

"Yesshhh Kau sempithhhh Kyunggg.. emhhh"  
>"Fuck me harder! Jongin.. akh! Shit! YESSSSHH"<br>Aku klimaks lagi dengan sensai yang luarbiasa.

"Kauu suka? Ahhh Lubangmu nikmat kyunghhh sss "  
>"Itu milikmuuuhh.. Masuki milikmu ituuu jongghhh Enakkh... so big..."<p>

"Sebentar lagi.. ouuuh!"

Aku akhirnya bisa sedikit tersenyum, aku merasakannya – penis Jongin terasa makin besar, tanda bahwa Jongin akan mencapai puncaknya.  
>Jongin menggeram – ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia menikmati sensasinya yang luar biasa nikmat – begitupun aku yang merasakan cairan Jongin yang memenuhi lubangnya – benar-benar luar biasa.<p>

Kalian anggap ini sudah selesai? Tentu saja belum, karena Jongin telah menyuruhku untuk kembali berbaring, melakukan ronde selanjutnya. Jongin hanya menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya dengan hole ku, membuat aku frustasi.

"Masukkan saja Jongin-ah, cepatlah.. Lubangku gatal Jongiiiin~ Akh!"

Aku sedikit memekik saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya dengan keras, lalu menghujamkannya dengan tempo yang cepat pula – tak memberi jeda untukku bisa instirahat.

"Yeshh.. There! Lebihhhh kerasshhhh! "

Aku mengencangkan otot hole ku untuk menggoda Jongin. Alhasil drinya menggeram dan makin makin mempercepat tusukannya. Tubuhku makin menghentak-hentak, menandakan betapa keras dan kuatnya Jongin menusuk sweetspotku.

"AAhh ahh ahhh yesshhh moreee sssshhh"  
>Aku terus merengek dalam desahanku - memohon agar ia terus menusuk sweetspot ku dengan cepat karena aku akan segera klimaks.<br>"JONGINNN haaaaahhh haaaahh..."  
>Aku mencapai klimaksku yang entah telah berapa kali kurasakan. Jongin sekarang makin mempercepat sodokannya, sepertinya ia akan klimaks.<br>Benar saja, tak lama ia langsung klimaks dengan menyebut namaku, terdengar sangat seksi.  
>Ia lalu berguling ke samping tubuhku, lalu memelukku dalam dekapannya yang sungguh hangat... Pelukannya berbeda. Ada apa?<p>

Tapi entahlah.. Karena yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah.. Aku mau lagi - aku mau Jongin menusuk sweet spot ku lagi...

==Kyungsoo POV - END ==

**=======Second Place=======**

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat.. Ia kembali berulah. Ia menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Jongin. Ia masih belum puas, dan Jongin mengetahuinya.

"Ahhh... emmhhh"  
>Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia sedang berusaha menggoda Jongin.<p>

"Kau mau lagi, sayang?"  
>"Ne.. ahh... yeshh"<br>Kyungsoo mendesah kembali karena Jongin yang meremas lembut penisnya.  
>"Sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya?"<br>"Tentu.. emhh.. Tapi berjanjilah.. Setelah bertanya kau harus membuatku ahh puasss.. yesss"  
>Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin, kembali merasakan libidonya yang mulai naik.<p>

"Kyungsoo.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"  
>Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.<br>"Kalau begitu, tinggalkan Tuan Park.."  
>Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah sedikit marah.<br>"Maksudmu?"  
>"Kurang jelaskah? Tinggalkan suamimu itu.. Kau benar-benar mencintaiku kan? Atau selama ini kau hanya membual Kyung?"<p>

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia meremas seprei yang ada di tangannya.  
>Jongin bangkit, ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar ia dapat menatap matanya. Sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersila, berhadapan satu sama lain.<p>

"Ataukah... Selama ini kau hanya suka tubuhku?"

"Bisakah kau membuka mulutmu, Kyungsoo? Jawab aku!"

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo mendengar bentakan dari Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tetap terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingung. Apakah tubuhnya tak cukup untuk menjelaskan perasaannya pada Jongin?

"A-aku mencintaimu.. Sangat men..cintaimu.. Jongin-ah... Tapi, aku tak bisa pergi.."  
>Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Ia merasakan sesak di saat yang sama.<br>"AKU MENCINTAIMU! APA ITU TAK CUKUP BAGIMU?"  
>Jongin berteriak di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk, ia berusaha menahan air mata yang siap mengalir di matanya.<br>Ia sadar bahwa Jongin terluka.. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo menikahi Chanyeol karena cinta - yang hingga sekarang pun tak pernah berubah.  
>Kyungsoo hanya menerima cinta baru - tanpa menghilangkan cinta yang lalu.<br>"A-aku hanya.. hiks.. "  
>Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, namun Jongin melepasnya dengan kasar. Jongin melangkah turun dari ranjang, ia mengambil tas kerjanya.<br>Ia membuka amplop di dalam tas itu lalu melangkah kembali hingga sampai di depan ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia menuangkan semua isi amplop itu di atas ranjang, tepat di depan tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat semua isi amplop yang ternyata adalah foto-foto Chanyeol yang mencumbu pria-atau wanita lain. Airmata mulai menetes tanpa henti.  
>Jongin kembali naik ke ranjang, lalu menindih Kyungsoo kembali.<br>"Kau sudah melihat semuanya... Kau berselingkuh denganku, tapi kelakuan suamimu itu lebih gila daripada kau.."

"Dia sama saja denganmu Kyungsoo-ya.. Jika kau meninggalkannya maka dia akan segera mendapat yang baru.."

"Aku tak ingin terus berada di tempat kedua.. Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta yang pantas. Yaitu dirimu..."

"Kau harus memilih.. Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku.."

"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menutup matanya.. Ia kini harus memilih antara Park Chanyeol - suami yang ia dicintainya, atau Kim Jongin - Sekretaris sekaligus orang yang juga ia cintai...

Ini salahmu Kyungsoo - Jangan bermain api jika kau tak mau hidupmu terbakar hingga hangus..

TBC ~~~~


	2. SECOND PLACE - Chapter 2

**TITLE : Second Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Chapter : 2 of 2**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======SECOND PLACE Chapter 1 - Preview ======**

"Kau harus memilih.. Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku.."

"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."

Kyungsoo tetap diam, ia menutup matanya.. Ia kini harus memilih antara Park Chanyeol - suami yang ia dicintainya, atau Kim Jongin - Sekretaris sekaligus orang yang juga ia cintai...

Ini salahmu Kyungsoo - Jangan bermain api jika kau tak mau hidupmu terbakar hingga hangus..

**======SECOND PLACE Chapter 2 - START! ======**

Sekarang yang ada hanya keheningan..  
>Tidak, Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingin bicara. Ia tak akan membuka mulutnya - karena ia tak akan mau kehilangan kedua pria yang ia cintai.<p>

**Park Chanyeol.**  
>Pria yang ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun dan telah bersamanya dalam suka maupun duka. Saat Kyungsoo jatuh, maka akan ada Park Chanyeol yang akan menggendongnya untuk melangkah menghadapi rintangan hidup bersama.<br>Kyungsoo sangat amat mencintai Chanyeol - itu kenyataannya.  
>Bahkan saat bukti ketidak-setiaan Chanyeol muncul - Kyungsoo masih tak mau melepas Chanyeol.<br>Alasannya? Karena Kyungsoo tak bisa menghakimi Chanyeol yang tidak setia - karena dirinya juga tidak setia, terbukti dengan adanya Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya.  
>Kyungsoo bahkan berpikir - baiklah dirinya dan Chanyeol memperbaiki semuanya, lalu mengembalikan seluruhnya seperti sediakala.. Membangun cinta yang telah di ikat dalam nama Tuhan itu untuk kembali kokoh berdiri.<br>Tapi tidak! Kyungsoo tak mau! Kyungsoo tak mau kehilangan seseorang yaitu...

.  
><strong>Kim Jongin<strong>  
>Pria yang muncul dalam hidupnya saat Chanyeol sibuk bekerja untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya yang dalam masa sulit. Kim Jongin hanya datang di hidupnya dalam urusan pekerjaan, tapi dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo memperlakukan Jongin sebagai seorang sahabat.<br>Sahabat dalam urusan apapun - mulai dari pekerjaan, kasih sayang, hingga urusan selangkangan yang beradu.  
>Jongin memberikan cinta yang luar biasa indah untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin memberikan hati yang hangat - hati yang selalu memandang segalanya dengan sudut pandang rasa - bukan hanya soal materi semata.<br>Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan dalam hatinya hanya karena genggaman tangan Jongin.  
>Tapi karena Kyungsoo serakah - ia menginginkan kehangatan yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih..<br>Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kehangatan yang lebih itu lewat kegiatan seks nya bersama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo egois - ia juga serakah - karena ia tak mau melepas salah satu dari dua pria yang ada di cintainya.  
>Park Chanyeol atau Kim Jongin ?<p>

_Kyungsoo tak mau memilih - ia tak mau kehilangan apapun dalam hidupnya.._  
>Itulah jawaban Kyungsoo,.. dan ini saatnya Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kim Jongin...<p>

.

.

Kyungsoo saat ini berada di bawah kungkungan Jongin, maka Kyungsoo membalikkan keadaan. Kini Kyungsoo berada di atas tubuh Jongin dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya sendiri sehingga ia tak menindih Jongin sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan - bahkan oleh seorang Kim Jongin yang selalu mampu membaca segala yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Katakan jawabanmu, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Jongin. Ini waktunya Kyungsoo menjawab semuanya dengan tegar dan kuat - berharap Jongin tak akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Sungguh..  
>Tapi aku memang mencintai Chanyeol juga. Aku sungguh mencintainya.."<p>

"..." Jongin tetap diam. Ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha jujur untuk dirinya.

"Kau ada di tempat kedua, memang itu kenyataan yang kau lihat.  
>Tapi sesungguhnya aku sendiri tak tahu - apa Chanyeol masih ada di tempat pertama - ataukah ia telah digantikan olehmu.."<p>

"Kumohon.. jangan pergi.. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh...'  
>Jongin memalingkan wajahnya untuk membuat bibirnya bertemu dengan pipi lembut Kyungsoo. Jongin terus mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut - berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha jujur untuk dirinya.<p>

Kyungsoo merasakannya lagi - kehangatan yang menjalar hingga ke hatinya yang terdalam - hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut yang terasa di pipinya. Matanya memanas, hingga ia tak sanggup menahan air matanya.  
>Kyungsoo butuh Jongin, sangat membutuhkan Jongin hingga ia langsung meraup bibir Jongin dan melumat bibir itu dengan sedikit kasar.<br>Jongin menyadarinya - bahwa Kyungsoo telah sangat kacau - hanya dengan merasakan lumatan Kyungsoo di bibirnya. Jongin membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dengan lebih ganas. Dalam ciuman itu juga Jongin merasakan airmata Kyungsoo yang menetes ke wajahnya.

_Seterluka itukah Kyungsoo?  
>Apa menentukan pilihan itu terlalu sulit bagi Kyungsoo?<br>Ataukah aku yang terlalu egois pada Kyungsoo?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Jongin. Memang Jongin butuh kepastian - tapi berada di posisi Kyungsoo tak semudah yang ia kira..

Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka. Jongin kembali berada di atas Kyungsoo tanpa melepas tutan bibir mereka. Jongin sesungguhnya sama kacaunya dengan Kyungsoo, namun Jongin hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih nyaman.  
>Ia sangat benci tangisan Kyungsoo - lebih dari kebenciannya saat melihat kebersamaan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol.<p>

Kecupan-kecupan Jongin turun menuju leher Kyungsoo. Ia menambahkan tanda-tanda merah di leher Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sudah cukup banyak tercipta karena ulah Chanyeol.  
>Ini pertama kalinya Jongin berani memberi kissmark pada tubuh Kyungsoo - karena sebelumnya ia tak boleh menciptakan tanda itu karena tak ingin diketahui oleh Chanyeol.<p>

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mendesah - ini pertama kalinya Jongin memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Kyungsoo sungguh merasakan kenikmatan, namun pada saat yang sama matanya tetap mengalirkan air mata.

Ini juga pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan Jongin yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan sakit dan juga cinta yang meluap-luap - kemrahan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan - serta rasa frustasi yang dilepaskan lewat sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan ini.

Jongin punya keinginan kuat untuk memiliki diri Kyungsoo seutuhnya - itu juga dirasakan Kyungsoo lewat tiap hisapan-hisapan lembut dan gigitan-gigitan di lehernya.

Jongin terus membuat tanda kepemilikan - berusaha menandai Kyungsoo yang harus ada untuk Jongin saja.  
>Tapi kenyataan tak seindah yang dibayangkan - karena Kyungsoo sebelumnya juga telah ditandai oleh pria lain...<p>

Kejam bagi Jongin. Tapi kenyataan memang selalu kejam.

Kyungsoo berusaha merasakan Sentuhan Jongin..  
>Merasakan tangan Jongin menggelitik tengkuknya..<br>Merasakan tangan Jongin bermain di kedua nipplenya..  
>Merasakan paha Jongin bermain di selangkangannya, menyentuh kan penis Jongin dengan penisnya.<br>Merasakan penis Jongin terus bergerak menggoda penisnya.

Tapi sekarang dua insan yang sedang terperosok dalam dosa ini tak mempedulikan kenyataan yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka hanya mempedulikan diri sendiri dan juga insan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.  
>Mereka bisa saling berbagi kehangatan dalam kegiatan untuk bercinta..<br>Begitu pula kesedihan - mereka bisa membaginya dengan kegiatan ini.

Jika Tuhan masih melihat mereka sebagai umat-Nya, mungkin mereka akan memohon kepada-Nya untuk memberikan cinta yang tanpa batas - agar batas yang menghalangi mereka untuk bersatu bisa hilang begitu saja.  
>Tapi sejak awal yang mereka lakukan adalah dosa.<br>Mereka mengawalinya dengan dosa - maka mereka juga berpikir bahwa Tuhan tak akan memalingkan wajah-Nya untuk mereka..

Yang mereka bisa andalkan hanyalah kekuatan mereka sendiri - saling menopang hingga batas kekuatan mereka.  
>Namun kalian telah mengetahuinya - mereka telah mencapai batas kekuatan mereka - hingga mereka berubah menjadi lemah seperti sekarang.<p>

"Jongiiin..hhh..."  
>Desahan kembali muncul. Jongin sekarang sedang memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Kyungsoo dengan lembut namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo mabuk karena rasa nikmat yang mengalir di tubuhnya.<br>Jongin mulai bergerak dengan tempo lambat namun tetap bertenaga - menbuat Kyungsoo sontak melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jongin. Kyungsoo menekan pipi pantat Jongin saat dirasa bahwa dirinya menginginkan hentakan dalam.

"Sssh aahh ahhh..." Terasa lebih intim tanpa ada nafsu.. Tusukan-tusukan pelan tersebut membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti dilindungi di pelukan Jongin.

"Sungguhhh.. jangan pergi, akuuhh haahh mencintaimuh.. akh!"  
>Kyungsoo berusaha berucap dalam kenikmatannya - meminta Jongin untuk selalu di sisinya seperti ini - mencintainya dengan segala kesulitan yang ada di hadapan mereka.<p>

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin - yang ada hanya kecupan lembut yang dirasakan Kyungsoo di rahangnya, lalu bergeser ke dagunya.  
>Cinta yang meluap-luap bersama dengan sentuhan-sentuhan intim yang tercipta - seakan-akan ingin berkata bahwa kesalahan yang terjadi dalam hubungan mereka harus dibenarkan - atas dasar cinta yang sangat besar.<p>

"Jongiiiiinn... AAAHHHH!"  
>Kyungsoo akhirnya mencapai puncaknya untuk kesekian kali. Jongin berhenti menusuk lubang Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo..<p>

"Kau merasakannya sayang.. Kau merasakan cintaku kan..? Pilih aku. Kumohon pilih aku.. Aku lelah, aku lelah menjadi yang kedua.."

"JAWAB AKU! AKU LELAH KYUNGSOO! AKU LELAH KARENA AKU TAK BISA MEMILIKIMU!"  
>"AKU JUGA LELAH!"<br>Kyungsoo berteriak membalas perkataan Jongin yang diucapkan lewat teriakan juga. Kyungsoo tak ingin terus ditekan - karena ia merasakan rasa frustasi yang sama.  
>"AKU TAK BISA MEMILIH! AKU TAK MAU MEMILIH! AKU MENCINTAI CHANYEOL DAN JUGA DIRIMU!"<p>

Jongin merasakan kemarahan sekarang. Ia langsung menyambar bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, menggigitnya hingga cairan merah mengalir dari bibir Kyungsoo.  
>Kyungsoo merasakan ketakutan sekarang - ia takut pada Jongin. Ia terus mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun sia-sia. Kyungsoo telah cukup menguras tenaganya karena kegiatan panasnya seharian ini.<p>

Jongin melepas ciuman kasarnya dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menungging. Kyungsoo berusaha melawan - namun ia tak sanggup lagi.  
>Jongin kini telah memasukkan penisnya yang belum mengalami orgasme ketiga dengan sangat kasar. Hole Kyungsoo merasakan nikmat sekaligus perih secara bersamaan. Jongin terlalu kasar kali ini. Membuat Kyungsoo merintih diantara rasa sakit dan kenikmatan yang bercampur begitu saja.<p>

"Akh! Akh! Akhhh! Ohh aaah aaahhnn akh!"

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit dan nikmat itu terus-menerus. Bahkan kepalanya kini ia benamkan pada bantal, ia merasakan bahwa dirinya begitu lemah. Ia menangis. Menangis karena Jongin berubah menjadi pria kejam yang menggagahinya hanya dengan nafsu dan kemarahan. bukan lagi cinta seperti sebelumnya.

Ini nikmat - namun menyakitkan. Terasa menyakitkan di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggeram - ia mencapai puncaknya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidur terlentang menghadap dirinya.

Jongin akhirnya melihat air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi Kyungsoo karena ulahnya. Jongin sadar - ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo..

"Maafkan aku.., Kyungsoo, mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.."  
>Kyungsoo menatap Jongin. Ia melihat penyesalan dalam mata Jongin..<p>

Pandangan Jongin kini menjadi buram karena air mata yang meluap. Kyungsoo merasakannya - rasa sesak yang Jongin rasakan. Jongin telah mencapai batasnya - batas kekuatan mereka untuk menopang semua kekacauan hidup mereka ini.  
>Kyungsoo ingin meringankan beban Jongin. Caranya? Entahlah.. Kyungsoo hany menawarkan cara yang bisa ia lakukan..<p>

"Lakukan lagi, Jongin-ah..  
>Pejamkan matamu dan peluklah aku,<br>Lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan padaku..  
>Teruslah menyentuhku sampai kau merasakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu.."<p>

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia kini kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo sebentar - lalu ia mengocok penisnya.  
>Setelah cukup menegang, ia langsung memasukkannya ke lubang Kyungsoo.<p>

"Akkkhh!"  
>"Mendesahlah.. dan rasakan.. Rasakan selagi kau masih bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu...<br>Sebelum aku benar-benar hilang dari hidupmu.."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena Jongin langsung menumbuk prostatnya lebih kuat.

"Akhh Aku mencintaimuhhh... Jonginhhh lebih cepathhh!"  
>Jongin menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo - ia mempercepat tempo sodokannya pada titik nikmat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin menggila, ia hanya bisa kembali mendesah dan mendesah karena ini terlalu nikmat baginya.<br>Jongin kembali lagi menjadi Jongin yang benar-benar membuat tubuh Kyungsoo kecanduan.. Kecanduan untuk terus merasakan sentuhan yang memabukkan ini..

"Nnneehh.. Fasterrr.. There! More! Fuck me harder! Akh!"  
>Kyungsoo melayang dalam kenikmatan yang bercampur dengan nafsu yang membuncah.<br>"Rileks kyung...Penisku terjepit.. hhhh"

Kyungsoo seakan tak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin sembari terus mendesah. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Jongin, mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan kakinya agar tusukannya bisa lebih dalam menyentuh sweet spot nya.

Lubang Kyungsoo mengetat - ia akan merasakan orgasme sebentar lagi.

"Fuck! FUUUUUCK!" teriakan Kyungsoo menandakan Klimaksnya yang telah datang - dengan cairan cinta yang membasahi perut Jongin lagi..

"Ooooohh… Oooooh…" erang Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo masih harus meladeni Jongin hingga Jongin mencapai puncaknya..

Kegiatan ini terus berlanjut - hingga keduanya merasa lelah dan terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi..

**======SECOND PLACE======**

Matahari menampakkan sinarnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu, namun seorang pria mungil masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.. Tubuh telanjangnya hanya ditutup dengan selembar selimut.  
>Namun tidurnya tak berlangsung lama karena ia akhirnya terganggu oleh bunyi ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas.<br>Pria mungil itu telah bangun dari tidurnya dan ia tak menemukan Jongin di sisinya. Ia melihat kamarnya yang sudah lebih rapi. Ia lalu mengingat bahwa Jongin pasti telah merapikan kamarnya lalu berangkat kerja duluan dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat lebih lama.

Pria mungil itu mengangkat teleponnya dengan ogah-ogahan sembari mengutuk penelepon yang menelponnya di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Yeobseoyo?"  
><em>"Maaf mengganggu anda Tuan.. Tapi saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa Anda harus segera berangkat ke kantor sekarang juga. Hari ini ada rapat penting yang harus anda hadiri"<br>_Suara wanita. Yang menelepon adalah salah satu pegawai wanita di perusahaannya_  
><em>"Aku lelah. Katakan bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku akan menelepon Sekretaris Kim dan memintanya untuk menggantikan aku."_  
>"T-tapi.. Maaf tuan.. Tadi pagi Sekretaris Kim datang dan mengajukan surat pengunduran dirinya.. Ia berkat bahwa ia akan pindah ke luar negeri setelah ini..."<br>_  
>Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya<em>... <em>Ia terdiam..__

_"Tuan.. apa anda masih mendengar saya?"_

_**PRAAAAAKKK!**___

Terdengar suara lemparan. Kyungsoo baru saja melempar ponselnya begitu saja..  
>Teriakan, makian dan umpatan kasar keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia bangun dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya, terus berteriak memanggil Jongin dengan isakan di saat yang bersamaan.<p>

.

.

_"Kyungsoo.. Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

.  
><em>"Ataukah... Selama ini kau hanya suka tubuhku?"<em>

.  
><em>"Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."<em>

.  
><em>"Kau merasakannya sayang.. Kau merasakan cintaku kan..? Pilih aku. Kumohon pilih aku.. Aku lelah, aku lelah menjadi yang kedua.."<em>

.  
><em>"Mendesahlah.. dan rasakan.. Rasakan selagi kau masih bisa merasakan betapa aku mencintaimu...<em>  
><em>Sebelum aku benar-benar hilang dari hidupmu.."<em>

.  
><em>"JAWAB AKU! AKU LELAH KYUNGSOO! AKU LELAH KARENA AKU TAK BISA MEMILIKIMU!"<em>

Perkataan Jongin terus terngiang dalam kepala Kyungsoo.  
>Kyungsoo sadar sekarang - bahwa selama ini Jongin telah merasakan lelah yang luarbiasa - karena dirinya yang bermain-main dengan kata cinta.<p>

Inilah ganjaran yang harus didapatkan oleh Kyungsoo..

Kim Jongin kini telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo..  
>Tanpa pesan. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal..<p>

Dan kini kalian tahu bahwa hidup Kyungsoo telah sungguh terbakar hingga hangus..

**======SECOND PLACE - END======**

Ok, ini sudah ada Sequelnya :3

Yang suka review yaaa?

Gomawo :D


	3. FIRST PLACE - Chapter 1

**TITLE : First Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, ... **

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 1 of 3**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======First PLACE Chapter 1 - START! ======**

**At Tokyo, Japan**

Seorang pria berkulit _dark bronze_ dengan baju Kimono paling formal berwarna biru, berupa setelan _montsuki_ hitam dengan _hakama_ dan _haori_. Bagian punggung _montsuki_ dihiasi lambang _Sumikirikakuni Hanakaku_, lambang dari keluarga Nakagawa. Ya, pria ini adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Nakagawa, dan ia bersiap dengan segala kerepotan dalam berpakaian ini hanya untuk menemui ayahnya yang sekian lama tak ia temui.

Pria ini sekarang ada di rumah bernuansa Jepang, rumah tradisional yang sangat besar, dengan suasana Jepang tempo dulu. Sangat indah, namun rumah ini tidak hangat. Hangat itu bukan hangat yang dirasakan tubuh - namun hangat yang dirasakan oleh hati.

Pria ini kini berjalan dan lalu bersujud - memberi penghormatan resmi pada ayahnya yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Otou-san, aku kembali.."  
>Pria tadi kini menegakkan badannya, namun dirinya tetap duduk di tempat yang sama. Ia menatap ayahnya yang ia tentang sekian lama, yang ia lawan sekian lama. Namun pada akhirnya pria ini butuh ayahnya yang memiliki kekuasaan, harta, dan juga kekuatan - untuk mendapatkan tempat pertama di hati seseorang.<p>

Pria ini tak lagi melawan ayahnya. Ia kembali kepada ayahnya - hanya untuk sebuah rencana yang mementingkan ambisinya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa kau telah bosan dengan kebebasanmu?"  
>Pria tadi tersenyum karena perkataan ayahnya yang sedikit menyindir.<p>

"Aku kembali karena aku rindu dengan Okaa-san.."  
>Bohong. Pria ini berbohong. Pada kenyataannya ia tak merindukan ibunya. Ia merindukan orang lain yang jauh disana.<p>

"Kau tahu kan resiko jika kau kembali? Ayahmu ini tak akan melepaskanmu.."  
>Ya, pria ini tahu. Ayahnya sudah mengatakan hal itu saat ia pergi dari rumah beberapa tahun lalu..<p>

"Aku mengerti, Otou-san.. Tapi bolehkah aku minta dua hal sebelum aku menuruti segala keinginanmu?"

"Jika otou-san tak menurutimu.. Bagaimana?"  
>Si ayah mencoba menguji anaknya. Anaknya yang pemberontak kini pulang, pasti ada maksud tertentu bukan? Dan mungkin itulah yang membuat anak pembangkang ini mengucapkan persyaratan.<p>

"Tak ada yang gratis. Jika Otou-san ingin aku benar-benar tunduk, turuti saja keinginanku. Ini mudah dan tak akan membuang banyak uang.."  
>Sang ayah terkekeh. Anaknya ini sama seperti dirinya - penuh perhitungan dan juga keras kepala.<p>

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Katakan saja anakku. Aku akan menyetujuinya, jika itu tak berpengaruh dengan tujuanku.  
>Namun Otou-san mu ini juga punya dua permintaan. Sangat mudah, karena kau hanya perlu menurutinya.<br>Otou-san ingin mengucapkan permintaan lebih dulu.  
>Jika kau mau menuruti permintaan mudah itu, Otou-san pasti akan menurutimu."<p>

Pria itu tersenyum.  
>Ayahnya ini bisa di bilang seperti Jin yang bisa mengabulkan segala keinginannya dengan banyak jalan. Jalan harta, Jalan kekuasaan, atau Jalan kekerasan..<br>Apalagi sang ayah memang sangat loyal terhadap dirinya. .

"Baiklah, Otou-san. aku setuju."

"Permintaan pertama adalah.. Ayahmu ini memintamu untuk mewarisi semua perusahaan yang ada. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurusnya..  
>Yang kedua, ayah ingin kau menetap di Jepang. Kau tak boleh kabur ke Korea lagi..<br>Tentu kau boleh berpergian ke luar negeri termasuk ke Korea jika ada keperluan penting.."

"Baiklah, Otou-san. aku akan menuruti itu semua..  
>Sekarang giliranku untuk mengucapkan permintaan 'kan?"<p>

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ini saatnya Pria itu mengucapkan keinginannya kepada sang Ayah..

"Pertama, biarkan aku memilih pendamping hidupku sendiri. Otou-san tak boleh ikut campur..  
>Namun jika aku sudah menemukan orang yang kuinginkan, Otou-san harus membantuku untuk memiliki pendamping hidupku itu"<p>

Sang ayah kembali tersenyum. Ayahnya telah menebak hal ini sebelumnya, bahwa anaknya tak ingin diganggu dalam urusan pribadi yang satu ini.

"Itu mudah" Jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir sang Ayah.

"Yang kedua. Aku ingin ayah menghancurkan sebuah perusahaan.."

Sang ayah sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Anaknya ini benar-benar sulit ditebak.

"Apa alasannya? Otou-san ingin mengetahuinya.."

"Tak ada alasan yang bisa kusampaikan. Aku hanya ingin perusahaan itu hancur."

Sang ayah kembali terkekeh. Sifat anaknya ini sangat mirip dengan dirinya, yaitu akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan dengan cara apapun.

"Itu mudah. Jadi katakan, perusahaan mana yang ingin kau hancurkan**,** anakku?"

" , perusahaan milik Tuan Besar serakah yang brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol.."

**======FIRST PLACE======**

**Dua tahun kemudian  
>Seoul, South Korea<strong>****

**.**

  
><em><strong>I had this world<strong>_  
><em>Aku memiliki dunia ini<em>

_**(But) I made mistakes**_  
><em>Tapi aku melakukan kesalahan<em>

_**I never thought that I could ever say sorry**_  
><em>Aku tak pernah berbikir bahwa aku mampu berkata maaf<em>

_**But knowing now, I need to apologize**_  
><em>Tapi sekarang, Aku harus meminta maaf..<em>

_**The emptiness, in this abyss**_  
><em>Kekosongan ini, di dalam jurang maut ini<em>

_**I walk the road with my head in my hand**_  
><em>Aku berjalan di jalan dengan pemikiran di tanganku<em>

_**I wish I had one chance to say goodbye**_

_Aku berharap aku punya satu kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal_

_**Oh! I wish that I was strong**_

_Oh! Aku berharap bahwa aku kuat._

_**With the will to carry on**_

_Dengan keinginan untuk meneruskan_

_**I know it's hard to find**_

_Aku tahu sulit untuk menemukannya_

_**I'm searching deep inside**_

_Aku mencarinya dalam-dalam_

_**The walls are caving in**_

_Dinding-dinding itu mulai mengalah_

_**I'll try to keep real strong**_

_Aku akan berusaha untuk tetap sungguh-sungguh (menjadi) kuat _

_**'Cause the world is moving on..**_

_Karena dunia ini terus berputar.._

"Dua tahun ya?Terlalu lama.."

Suara setengah berbisik itu terdengar dari bibir seseorang. Di sebelah orang itu terdapat sebuah botol kaca berisi minuman beralkohol.  
>Seseorang itu masih duduk di pinggiran kolam renang di rumahnya yang sangat besar ini, memandang bayangan dirinya yang menyedihkan, terefleksikan oleh air yang menggenang di kolam renang itu. Kakinya tercelup di air, yang otomatis membuat celana panjang yang ia pakai ikut basah.<p>

"Park Kyungsoo, Suamimu ini kembali.. Aku merindukanmu"  
>Sepasang lengan memeluk erat pinggang seseorang yang disebut sebagai 'Park Kyungsoo' itu dari belakang lalu mengangkatnya hingga keduanya berdiri.<br>Seseorang yang disebut Kyungsoo ini menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, membuat bibirnya langsung bertemu dengan bibir orang yang memeluknya tadi.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir keduanya, membuat dirinya kini berhadapan dengan suaminya. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher suaminya, membuat suaminya yang tinggi itu menunduk untuk menggapai bibir Kyungsoo.  
>Ciuman intens pun terjadi - dengan lumatan-lumatan serta desahan tertahan yang mengiringi kegiatan melepas rindu ini. Sedikit warna ditambahkan untuk memeriahkan kegiatan melepas rindu ini, yaiitu dengan menambahkan gesekan antara organ intim keduanya yang masih terbalut celana. Kyungsoo menikmatinya - karena ia ingin lari dari sebuah perasaan yang menekannya selama dua tahun belakangan.<p>

Kalian belum tahu siapa suami Kyungsoo?  
>Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol.<br>Suaminya adalah salah satu pria yang ada di hati Kyungsoo.  
>Garis bawahilah kata 'salah satu pria', karena sesungguhnya ada dua pria yang ada di hati Kyungsoo.<br>Namun Pria kedua kini menghilang dari hidup Kyungsoo selama dua tahun ini. Kenapa?  
>Semua itu karena kesalahan Kyungsoo..<p>

Rasa bersalah, rindu, dan cinta yang tak tersampaikan pada pria kedua itulah yang kini menjadi tekanan bagi Kyungsoo.  
>Minuman beralkohol dan beberapa batang rokok yang dikonsumsi Kyungsoo dimulai saat tekanan itu muncul. Selain suaminya, rokok dan minuman beralkohol memang menjadi harapan untuk melepas tekanan yang tak kunjung lepas dari hidupnya.<p>

Namun semua itu hanya sementara - karena pada kenyataannya tekanan itu akan kembali lagi pada Kyungsoo.  
>Saat tekanan itu datang, yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya menahan sesak di dadanya serta air mata yang bisa lolos begitu saja dari matanya.<p>

Kini Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih pada suaminya yang kini sedang mencumbu dirinya - karena kini suaminya bisa menjadi pelampiasan untuk lari dari tekanan.  
>Dengan kata lain, kegiatan bercumbu penuh nafsu, rokok dan alkohol adalah tiga hal yang bisa melepaskan Kyungsoo dari tekanannya hanya untuk sementara.<p>

"Aaaahh.."  
>Bibir Chanyeol kini telah turun menuju leher Kyungsoo yang selalu menggoda. Ia menggigit - menghisap - menjilat hingga memunculkan tanda merah keunguan di leher Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo menjalar ke dada Chanyeol, perlahan melepas jas, dasi, lalu melepas kaitan kancing kemeja suaminya itu. Kemeja itu masih menggantung di tubuh Chanyeol, walau kini beberapa kancingnya telah lepas karena ulah Kyungsoo.<p>

"Emmhhh.. Di.. kamar saja.. Ahhhnn.."  
>Kyungsoo memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk berpindah tempat. Bercinta di kolam renang itu mungkin menarik, namun Kyungsoo lebih suka ranjangnya yang empuk.<p>

Akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang kini menggelantung di tubuhnya layaknya koala.

**======FIRST PLACE======**

**Kyungsoo POV**

"Emmhh.. mmmhh"  
>Aku mengeluarkan desahan tertahanku begitu saja karena berusaha menggoda seseorang. Desahanku memang tertahan, karena saat ini aku sedang memainkan penis Chanyeol di mulutku. Awalnya aku mengecup penis yang kurindukan ini, lalu aku menjilatnya dengan sensual, dan sesekali ku hisap.<br>Jemari tanganku mengurut penis Chanyeol yang terlihat mengilat karena ludah dan _precum_ yang ia keluarkan. Aku ingin memuaskannya kali ini, jadi aku memilih untuk membiarkannya terlentang di ranjang dengan kepalaku yang berada di antara selangkangannya.  
>Yah meskipun di holeku kini tertancap vibrator yang menyala dengan getaran sedang, menggetarkan sweet spot ku yang menunggu penis besar, panjang, dan berurat seperti milik Chanyeol untuk menusuknya tanpa ampun.<br>Vibrator yang dipasang Chanyeol di hole ku ini lah yang membuatku terus mendesah saat aku mengulum penis suamiku yang tampan ini. Namun getaran pelan di dalam mulutku karena desahan-desahanku yang terus muncul malah membuat Chanyeol terus mendesis, berusaha menahan desahannya.

Aku sekarang haus. Jadi untuk menghilangkan rasa hausku aku memutuskan untuk membuat Chanyeol orgasme di dalam mulutku agar aku bisa menenggak cairannya yang manis itu.

"Sssssshh.. Baby cukuphh.."  
>Aku mendengar permintaan Chanyeol dalam desahannya. Aku paham jika saat ini Chanyeol menginginkan hole ku yang sempit dan menggoda, namun aku menolak permintaannya karena aku mau merasakan cairan spermanya di kerongkonganku. Akupun yakin jika Chanyeol pasti masih memiliki banyak persediaan cairan untuk dikeluarkan di dalam hole ku, jadi aku masih ingin mengulum penisnya itu.<p>

Aku merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Chanyeol. Aku akan membisikkan permintaanku agar aku bisa menenggak cairannya yang manis itu.

"Sayang.. Biarkan aku meminumnya~ Aku sudah lama tak meminum cairanmu karena kau lebih menyukai lubangku yang menghisap penismu.  
>Kumohon.."<p>

Aku membisikkan permintaanku itu dengan seduktif. Posisi kepalaku yang ada di atas kepala Chanyeol. Aku menggodanya lagi dengan menggesekkan kejantanan kami yang sudah sama-sama menegang. Aku yakin Chanyeol tak sabar untuk memasukiku, tapi sungguh aku sedang haus saat ini. Jadi Chanyeol harus tetap membiarkan aku mengulum penisnya.

"Ahhh.. Nnee... Terserahhhh.."

Aku menyeringai. Aku melumat bibir Chanyeol sebentar lalu kembali turun untuk menempatkan kepalaku diantara selangkangan Chanyeol.  
>Aku kembali meniup - menjilat - mengecup - lalu mengulum - kemudian menghisap penis besar yang ada dimulutku ini kuat-kuat. Aku terus melakukannya hingga Penis Chanyeol semakin mengeras hingga ia mengeluarkan cairannya di mulutku. Aku tak bisa mengenggak seluruhnya, hingga pada akhirnya cairan putih itu malah membasahi penis Chanyeol lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan cairan cintanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjilati penis Chanyeol, hingga membuat penis itu kembali bangun.<p>

Aku menyudahi kegiatan blowjob ku kali ini. Lalu aku mendudukkan tubuhku di atas paha Chanyeol yang kini telah setengah berbaring, aku mengangkang hingga hole ku yang terisi oleh vibrator terpampang di depan mata Chanyeol. Aku menggenggam ujung vibrator itu, lalu dengan gaya seduktif aku menusukkan vibrator itu lebih dalam, menariknya, lalu menusuknya lagi sembari mendesah untuk menggoda Chanyeol yang mengobarkan kilatan nafsu di matanya.

BRUUUGGHH!

Tubuhku terhempas ke ranjang dengan kakiku yang masih mengangkang. Chanyeol tadi telah mengangkat tubuhku dari pahanya dengan tergesa-gesa lalu membaringkanku di ranjang dengan sedikit kasar. Ia kembali menindihku, lalu menggesekkan ujung penisnya dengan lubangku yang telah terbebas dari vibrator karena vibrator itu telah dicabut oleh Chanyeol.

"_Palli_ masukkan!" Aku mulai tak tahan. Berkali-kali aku bergerak melawan gerakan Chanyeol, mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangku.  
>"Tidak sabar ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring, dan..<p>

"YAAAAAHH!" Tusukan pertama itu langsung mengenai prostatku. Membuatku langsung berteriak karena kenikmatan yang menderaku dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aaaah... Yaaaaah... Akh Moreee.. ssshhh Harder!" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, membiarkan suamiku mengecup seluruh permukaan leherku yang tak mulus lagi karena ulahnya tadi. Pinggulnya masih bergerak, menyodok lubangku yang masih haus, menunggu cairan cinta itu meluber di dalamnya.

"Ketat sekali... Aahhhhh.." Chanyeol mendesah. Ia merojok lubangku dengan brutal. Nafsunya menggelegak. Gerakannya cepat dan menghentak. Sangat kasar namun nikmat.

Memang Chanyeol yang sekarang sangat buas saat menerkamku di ranjang. Ia berubah menjadi seperti itu tepat setelah 'pria kedua' itu meninggalkanku dan aku mengetahui tentang perselingkuhannya dengan banyak namja dan yeoja. Aku memintanya untuk menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Aku meminta itu dengan alasan yang jelas. Aku berkata bahwa aku ingin membuktikan bahwa tubuhku lebih bisa memuaskannya daripada selingkuhan-selingkuhannya yang bertebaran di luar sana.

Sebenarnya ada alasan kedua yang tak ku utarakan - yaitu aku ingin Chanyeol melakukan seks denganku seperti saat 'pria kedua' ku itu melakukannya.

Dan Chanyeol menurutiku. Ia menggenjot tubuhku dengan brutal seperti saat ini, membuatku merasakan nikmat yang tak jauh beda saat aku disetubuhi oleh 'pria kedua' ku itu.  
>Aku bisa berteriak karena kenikmatan saat selangkangan kami beradu. Aku bisa mendesah dan memekik karena ia menyodok titik nikmatku berkali-kali. Aku juga bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan lainnya lewat klimaks ku yang tak terhitung saat Chanyeol menggagahiku.<br>Semuanya tak jauh beda dengan servis 'pria kedua' ku.  
>Namun tetap saja ada yang berbeda... Ada sedikit kekosongan, yang entah kenapa tetap aku rasakan meski tubuhku digenjot dengan brutal oleh Chanyeol.<p>

Tapi kini aku tak ingin terlalu peduli dengan kekosongan yang kurasakan. Aku lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata sembari merasakan tusukan-tusukan brutal yang memuaskan tubuhku ini.

"Akh akhh chan yeoolllhh akh akh nikmathh ohh Fuck me Harder! akhh."

Benar-benar brutal. Chanyeol yang sekarang bisa sangat memuaskanku karena kekuatannya yang benar-benar mampu membuatku lemas saat berada di bawahnya

"Chanyeeooollllhh!" sial belum – belum aku sudah orgasme tapi suamiku belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan klimaks.

Suamiku ini masih menyetubuhiku dengan gerakan yang kasar membuatku terangsang dan mau tak mau aku kembali mendesah keenakan.

"Fasterrrr Chanyeollhh ahh ahh"

"Sebentar lagihhh... Engggghhhh" Chanyeol menggeram. Saat itulah spermanya keluar, memancar deras memenuhi lubangku yang haus akan kenikmatan. Chanyeol ambruk menindih tubuhku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kami berebut oksigen yang serasa menipis di paru-paru kami.

"Besok kau ke kantor, Baby?" suamiku akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatapku.

"Aku ini bos.. jadi aku bisa berangkat kapanpun.." jawabku sembari membelai pipinya yang berpeluh.

Kami bertatapan dengan intens beberapa lama.

Aku lalu mengerling nakal "Suamiku yang tampan ini mau meminta ronde tambahan?"

Aku melihat Chanyeol menyeringai. Kurasa ia menyetujui tawaranku barusan.

Ia bangkit dari tubuhku, lalu menarik tubuhku untuk ikut bangun, lalu memelukku dengan posisi kami yang masih duduk bersila di ranjang.

"Menungginglah dan buka lubangmu untuk suamimu ini..."

**=Kyungsoo POV - END**=

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Mentari menampakkan sinarnya. Pagi menjelang, dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Kyungsoo membuka matanya** -** namun ia tak menemukan suaminya itu di sisinya. Kyungsoo mendengar suara percikan air dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol mandi - itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol tak ada di sisinya saat ia bangun.****

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya, namun ia masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang tertutup selimut terasa lengket karena keringat yang bercampur dengan sperma, ditambah lagi rasa nyeri yang sedikit ia rasakan di lubangnya.  
>Ia memandang sekelilingnya, mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kurang tidur karena Chanyeol menggagahinya sampai dini hari. Namun karena ia ingat bahwa ia harus bekerja dan membicarakan kesepakatan dengan perusahaan baru yang akan bekerjasama dengan perusahannya dan Chanyeol - maka ia memilih bangun.<p>

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih mengucek matanya, ia duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, cepatlah mandi sebelum aku menerkammu sekarang juga..." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo segera meraih bantal di sisi tubuhnya untuk mempertahankan diri.

BUUGGHH!

Bantal itu melayang ke wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi saat Chanyeol merasakan kesakitan.

"RASAKAN ITU SUAMIKU YANG MESUUUM~"  
>Kyungsoo berteriak dengan nada jahil di dalam kamar mandi, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.<p>

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, kini ia memandang cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jarinya.

'Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo... Aku pernah menyakitimu..  
>Cepatlah kembali seperti dulu, dan belajarlah untuk sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku..'<p>

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.50, dan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kini telah berada dalam sebuah ruang rapat yang cukup besar.  
>Hari ini mereka akan kedatangan seorang tamu penting, yaitu seorang pemilik Perusahaan yang akan bekerja-sama dengan mereka.<br>Pertemuan dimulai pukul 10.00, tapi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah berada di ruangan rapat beberapa menit yang lalu, menunjukkan bahwa mereka cukup berdedikasi dan menghargai waktu.  
>Kyungsoo mengutus sekertarisnya yang telah bekerja padanya sejak dua tahun lalu, yaitu seorang pria bernama Oh Sehun untuk menyambut para tamu penting itu di pintu masuk gedung perusahaan.<p>

"Tuan Park, sesungguhnya siapa yang akan datang?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada suaminya dengan bahasa formal - karena mereka sekarang ada di kantor.  
>"Tuan Do belum membaca proposal yang kuberikan dua hari lalu bukan? Perusahaan yang terbesar di Jepang dan China, bos dari perusahaan itu akan datang.." Chanyeol balik bertanya lalu menjelaskan..<br>"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Kyungsoo kembali menggunakan bahasa yang santai karena ia sedikit kesal dengan cara Chanyeol memanggilnya.  
>"Tuan Do, itu kan marga yang ingin kau pakai saat di perusahaan.. Jadi Tuan Park akhirnya memanggilmu seperti itu.. Wajar kan?"<br>Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Namun rasa sebal itu harus ia tahan karena pintu ruang rapat ini telah terbuka, menunjukkan Sekertaris Oh telah datang dengan rombongan kecil yang berjumlah sekitar 10 orang - yaitu rombongan dari tamu mereka.

"Tuan Park, Tuan Do.. Tuan Nakagawa dari Perusahaan telah datang.."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung menunduk, memberi hormat sebagai tanda kesopana kepada Tuan besar dari Jepang ini. Mereka kembali mendongak, lalu menatap wajah Tuan Nakagawa yang belum mereka kenal.

Namun mereka salah besar, mereka telah mengenal Tuan Nakagawa sebelum pertemuan ini - namun dengan nama berbeda.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kai Nakagawa. Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda Tuan Park dan Tuan Do.."

Airmata lolos dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenali wajah tampan itu..

Luka itu kembali terbuka bersama dengan rasa rindu dan cinta yang berusaha dipendam selama dua tahun lamanya...

**TBC**

**======Chapter 2 Trailer - FIRST PLACE======**

"Ingat kata-kataku?  
>Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku..<br>Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."

.

"Namun kau tak memilih siapapun - jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali.."

.

"Aku kembali agar kau memilihku.. Dengan cara apapun.."

.

"Cara apapun itu termasuk dengan menghancurkan hidupmu..."

**======End of Trailer - FIRST PLACE ======**

Hai semuanyaaa~~~

Ini aku bawa lanjutan dari FF Second Place.  
>Kenapa aku kasih Judul First Place? Karena di awal kkamjong kan emang di tempat kedua - sekarang saatnya kkamjong naik tahta(?)<p>

Jangan bash shell karena NC an nya Chansoo yak

Chapter depan shell janji bakal nampilin NC Kaisoo di Chap depan, jadi sabar saja

Ada catatan tambahan!

Lirik yang di awal tadi pake lagu dari Monkey Majik - Aishiteru (English Version)

Otou-san = Ayah

Okaa-san = Ibu

Ok. It's done!

Maaf kalo typo~

~seashellien


	4. FIRST PLACE - Chapter 2A

**TITLE : First Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, ... **

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 2A of 3**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======First PLACE Chapter 1 Preview ======**

_"Perkenalkan, saya Kai Nakagawa. Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda Tuan Park dan Tuan Do.."_

_Airmata lolos dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengenali wajah tampan itu.._

_Luka itu kembali terbuka bersama dengan rasa rindu dan cinta yang berusaha dipendam selama dua tahun lamanya..._

**======First PLACE Chapter 2 - START! ======**

"Kim Jongin..?"**  
><strong>Gumaman singkat muncul dari bibir Chanyeol yang juga mengenali wajah pria berkulit dark bronze yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri itu..Chanyeol tidak sengaja menoleh ke sisi kanan, tepat dimana Kyungsoo berada dan Chanyeol melihat wajah Kyungsoo..

Chanyeol melihatnya.. Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan butiran air dari matanya - Kyungsoo yang menatap pria yang dulu dikenal Chanyeol sebagai sekretaris Kim dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

_Jadi dialah yang membuat Kyungsoo-ku berubah.._  
>Kesimpulan singkat dari Chanyeol, namun itulah kenyataan yang terjadi..<br>Itulah kenyataan yang tak pernah dirasakan Chanyeol sebelumnya..  
>Harusnya Chanyeol sadar sejak awal - bahwa Kyungsoo berubah tepat sejak Kim Jongin menghilang.<p>

_Inikah rasanya dikhianati?_  
>Kini Chanyeol merasakan sesak di dadanya, tepat saat pertanyaan itu muncul dari dalam pikirannya...<p>

**Api yang kau mainkan akan membakarmu suatu saat - cepat atau lambat..**  
><em>Kau merasakannya 'kan Park Chanyeol?<em>  
><em>Rasakanlah.. Saat api itu perlahan membakar hatimu...<em>  
><strong>.<strong>

.  
>"Permisi Tuan Park, Tuan Do... Maaf saya terlambat"<br>Semua orang - kecuali Kyungsoo - menoleh ke arah pintu. Pria mungil dengan setelan jas formal muncul dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Tak apa Sekretaris Byun.. Bukankah tadi kau sudah izin padaku?" Tuan Park menjawab dengan nada yang kembali ramah, memandang sekretarisnya itu dengan senyuman.  
>Sekretaris Byun langsung masuk sembari membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melangkah menuju samping kiri bos nya, Park Chanyeol.<p>

Kita harus kembali melihat kondisi Kyungsoo.  
>Dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari percakapan suaminya dengan sekretarisnya itu, Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Tuan Kai Nakagawa dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.<br>Itu disadari oleh Chanyeol - dan juga disadari oleh pria yang ditatap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Do?" Kai sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang dihiasi senyum tipis yang muncul dari bibirnya yang telah bersuara sebelumnya. Ia berusaha menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya, namun ternyata itu malah berdampak lain...  
><em><br>_Kyungsoo kini malah berjalan mendekati Tuan Kai - yang dulu ia kenal sebagai Kim Jongin - hingga ia sampai di hadapan Tuan Kai.  
>Mungkin Kyungsoo merasa... terpanggil?<p>

Kai kini memasang wajah kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Kai - membuat pemilik pipi itu tersenyum tipis...

Kini telapak tangan yang menangkup wajah Kai sedikit bergerak, ibu jari Kyungsoo mengusap bibir Kai dengan perlahan.

Kalian bisa mengatakan Kyungsoo gila - tapi Kyungsoo kini mungkin telah kehilangan akal sehatnya setelah kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah memberinya tekanan selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Kalian masih bisa mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo gila - karena ia berani menyentuh seorang pria saat ia masih ada di ruangan rapat dengan beberapa orang - termasuk suaminya.

Namun apa Kyungsoo peduli dengan pandangan bahwa dirinya sedikit gila? Tidak juga..

Alasannya?  
>Itu mudah dijawab..<br>Karena Kyungsoo lebih menyukai moment yang ia dapat saat ini..

Kyungsoo menatapnya - mata yang memancarkan kehangatan yang tak ia rasakan sekian lama.  
>Kyungsoo menyentuhnya - wajah yang ia rindukan sekian lama.<br>Kyungsoo mengusapnya - bibir tak ia cicipi sekian lama.

Dan, karena Kyungsoo tak mau melewatkan moment penting ini dengan sia-sia, maka tangan yang berada di pipi itu perlahan bergerak menuju tengkuk, lalu...

Chup~

Sebuah kecupan melayang begitu saja di bibir Tuan Kai - membuat seisi ruangan ini kaget - dan membuat seseorang tersadar dari rasa sesak di dadanya..

BUUUGH!

Ada penarikan paksa - lalu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pukulan dengan kepalan tangan - yang memancing munculnya pukulan-pukulan selanjutnya..  
>Mari kita perjelas..<br>Kyungsoo terhempas ke belakang karena penarikan paksa. Dan Tuan Kai tersungkur karena sebuah kepalan tinju..

Semua orang langsung bergerak - berusaha menarik Tuan Park yang tersulut emosinya - atau menarik Tuan Kai dari luapan emosi Tuan Park.

Masih ada sahutan demi sahutan untuk menghentikan pertikaian.

Masih ada juga sahutan demi sahutan dari Tuan Park untuk meng-klaim hak kepemilikan dari seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo.  
>Tuan Park berteriak - berusaha mempertahankan keberadaan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.<br>Namun benarkah Kyungsoo masih menjadi milik Park Chanyeol sepenuhnya?

Kita kembali melihat kondisi dari pertikaian yang barusan terjadi..

Sekretaris Oh berhasil menarik Tuan Kai menjauh dari amarah Tuan Park.  
>Dan Sekretaris Byun berhasil menahan pergerakan Tuan Park dengan sebuah pelukan - meskipun di iringi dengan perlawanan dari Tuan Park sendiri.<br>Kyungsoo masih duduk di lantai begitu saja - sembari memikirkan kebodohan yang barusan dilakukannya..

Ada tangan yang masih terkepal karena amarah.  
>Ada wajah yang memunculkan perasaan negatif yang sangat terlihat.<br>Ada mata yang memerah - memunculkan kekecewaan dan juga rasa dikhianati.  
>Semua itu muncul dari satu orang saja - yaitu Tuan Park Chanyeol.<p>

Tuan Park melepas paksa pelukan yang dilakukan Sekretaris Byun untuk menahannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo lalu menggendongnya begitu saja untuk keluar dari ruangan rapat ini.

Semua mata menatap kepergian Tuan Park dan pasangan hidupnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.  
>Namun selain itu, sebuah seringai muncul dalam wajah dengan beberapa luka yang baru beberapa detik lalu tercipta..<p>

_I got you, Do Kyungsoo..._

**======FIRST PLACE======**

_"Bagaimana, Sekretaris Byun..? Apa kau suka pertunjukan tadi?"_

_"Sangat menghibur.. Di luar rencana kita, tapi hebat! Namun aku sedikit malas karena harus ikut jadi pemain.."_

_"Bersyukurlah.. Setidaknya wajahmu masih mulus__dan kau juga dapat sebuah pelukan.. "_

_"Hahaha.. Kau benar juga.. Tapi tadi hanya sebuah pelukan.. Padahal aku ingin mencicipi tubuhnya lagi seperti dulu.. "_

"Kau bisa jadi jalang juga Byun BaekHyun~ Hahaha"

"Tentu saja.. Aku bisa jadi sangat menggoda sepertimu, Sekretaris Kim.. Oh tidak! Maafkan aku, Tuan Nakagawa..."

"Ya ya.. terserah kau mau memanggilku apa.. Siap dengan rencana kedua..?"

"Tentu!"

"Sekarang kau harus mengurus si keparat Tuan Park.. Aku akan mengurus istrinya.."

"Serahkan padaku.. Aku akan pastikan bahwa Tuan Park Chanyeol - ku itu akan melakukan semua keinginanmu."

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Berada di ruangan kerja seorang CEO yang sangat mewah bukan berarti kau akan merasa nyaman.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasa oleh Kyungsoo - karena kini dirinya ada di ruangan kerja milik suaminya dengan perasaan takut sekaligus gugup. Ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang kini bersamanya di sebuah sofa yang cukup untuk menampung 3 orang itu.  
>Kyungsoo tersudut - ia berada di sudut sofa dengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat..<p>

Jas keduanya sudah terlepas - kini mereka masih memakai kemeja dan celana panjang hitam yang berwarna serupa dengan suasana yang dirasakan saat ini.

Sudah cukup lama, namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan oleh suaminya itu. Namun jika harus memulai pembicaraan, maka lidah Kyungsoo terlalu kelu untuk melakukannya.

Kyungsoo sekarang berusaha mendorong suaminya untuk melepas pelukan yang terlalu lama ini. Pelukan itu memang terlepas, namun akhirnya malah berdampak lebih buruk..  
>Kyungsoo kini melihat wajah suaminya basah karena air mata. Matanya memunculkan begitu banyak pertanyaan.<br>Kini Kyungsoo menyesali perbuatannya yang telah melepas pelukan suaminya itu begitu saja.

Kedua bahu Kyungsoo kini digenggam oleh dua tangan milik suaminya yang berusaha membuat Kyungsoo menatap matanya. Namun tentu saja Kyungsoo tak berani menatap mata yang penuh rasa terluka itu - karena semakin ia menatapnya - maka ia akan semakin merasakan hal yang sama...

"Kenapa melepas pelukanku?"  
>Suara yang dingin itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi..<p>

"Apa kau lebih suka dipeluk oleh orang itu..?"  
>Masih tak ada balasan. Padahal Chanyeol telah mengutarakan dua pertanyaan..<p>

Tangan kanan Chanyeol kini bergerak menangkup dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah cantik itu menatap matanya.  
>Di wajah Kyungsoo terselip perasaan bersalah - dan Chanyeol juga melihatnya.<p>

"Ku kira, hanya aku saja yang berlaku seperti orang brengsek...  
>Pada awalnya seseorang mengatakan padaku jika kau bermain gila dengan sekretarismu sendiri..<br>Namun aku tak peduli, karena kelakuanku pun tak jauh beda..  
>Aku juga tak percaya - karena bagiku kau terlalu polos untuk melakukannya.."<p>

"Yeollie..."  
>Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menahan air matanya - ia tak suka jika Chanyeol menggali masa lalu kelam yang sudah di ampuni olehnya..<p>

"Tapi sekarang, aku percaya..  
>Kau dulu memang berselingkuh dengan Sekretaris Kim..Benar kan, Park Kyungsoo?<br>Semuanya terlihat jelas tadi.. Aku merasakan bahwa kau punya sesuatu yang lebih untuk Kim Jongin.."

"Maafkan aku-mmhh.."

Kecupan demi kecupan dirasakan oleh bibir Kyungsoo - sangat lembut namun menuntut. Tubuhnya mulai terbaring perlahan di sofa dengan Chanyeol yang menindihnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyungsoo meremas pelan kemeja Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo menikmatinya - meskipun sembari meneteskan air mata.

Kyungsoo kini merasa bersalah - itu kenyataannya.  
>Ia merasa sakit saat dirinya menyakiti suaminya sendiri.<p>

Kyungsoo masih mencintai Park Chanyeol - namun kenyataannya ia juga sangat mencintai Kim Jongin.  
>Kyungsoo bingung - ia juga tertekan di saat yang sama. Ditekan oleh pilihan - ditekan oleh keadaan yang tak bersahabat dengan dirinya.<p>

Lumatan demi lumatan masih terus berlangsung - hingga suara ketukan pintu menjadi peringatan untuk menghentikan semuanya..  
>Keduanya bangkit - Chanyeol mengusap wajah Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum membuka pintu...<p>

Pintu terbuka, memunculkan Sekretaris Byun di baliknya..

"Tuan Park.. Maaf mengganggu anda. Saya membawa memo singkat dari Tuan Nakagawa.."  
>Sekretaris Byun sedikit menunduk karena ia melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofadengan wajah yang tertutup oleh tangannya sendiri.<p>

"Terimakasih, kau bisa kembali.."  
>Chanyeol telah menerima memo itu. Sedikit aneh memang, namun Chanyeol harus tetap menerimanya.<p>

"Saya permisi, Tuan Park.."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Chanyeol melangkah untuk duduk kembali di sisi Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa membacanya, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, namun ia tetap menarik kertas memo yang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Bahasa Jepang ya? Tentu.."

"Datanglah menemuiku di Grand Hotel, Lantai 12 dengan nomor kamar 592, jam 19.00.  
>Mari bicarakan tentang kerjasama perusahaan - apakah harus dilanjutkan atau dibatalkan.<p>

Kai Nakagawa"

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari duduknya, ia mengambil Jas yang ia taruh di kursi kerjanya - terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Chanyeol-ah? Kau mau kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya- karena ia selalu sulit menebak apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya... Kyungsoo masih duduk di sofa yang sama

"Bisakah aku pinjam Sekretaris Oh? Aku tak akan lama.."

"Tentu. Kau boleh pergi bersamanya.." Kyungsoo memang bingung - tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menyutujui permintaan suaminya..

"Baiklah.. Dan kau harus pulang sekarang, soo.. Kau bisa pakai mobilku. Kuncinya ada di meja di depanmu. Ingat! Jangan mencariku apapun yang terjadi!"

Chanyeol memang bicara sembari berjalan keluar ruangan. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang bertanya-tanya dan kebingungan begitu saja..

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Kyungsoo memang penurut.

**Itulah kenyataannya sekarang - karena Kyungsoo telah sampai di rumahnya.**

Kyungsoo hanya tinggal menunggu - apakah hidupnya masih bisa dipertahankan - ataukah hidupnya akan benar-benar terbakar oleh api hingga hangus dan hancur menjadi abu..

Tapi daripada memikirkan itu semua - Kyungsoo lebih ingin mengistirahatkan otaknya - lari dari masalahnya..

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan celana pendek santai dan kaos polos berwarna hitam, Kyungsoo kini merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya. Perlahan tapi pasti - Kyungsoo mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Satu jam berlalu..

Dua jam berlalu...

Kyungsoo masih terlelap, namun keadaan kamar sedikit berubah..

Kyungsoo kini tidak sendiri, karena ada seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya..

Orang itu sudah cukup lama berada disini, namun ia tak bosan memandangi wajah malaikat dari seorang Do Kyungsoo..

Tangan orang itu menyangga kepalanya sendiri, ia tidur menyamping, menghadap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan damai..

Sebuah seringaian muncul lagi...

_Mari kita bermain kuda-kudaan, Kyungsoo sayang.._  
><em>Tapi, aku harus mengikatmu lebih dulu...<em>  
><em>Kau yang sekarang mungkin lebih liar dari dulu, jadi aku harus berhati-hati..<em>

**=TBC=**

~seashellien


	5. FIRST PLACE - Chapter 2B

**TITLE : First Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, ... **

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 2A of 3**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**======First PLACE Chapter 2B - START! ======**

Hanya ada dua pria di ruangan di ruangan ini..

Ruangan ini adalah ruangan kerja, milik seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang merupakan sekretaris Kyungsoo yang sekarang. Disisi nya ada seorang pria yang merupakan suami Kyungsoo.

Seperti yang sebelumnya telah diketahui, Tuan Park telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kantor dan menyuruh Kyungsoo pulang, sedangkan dirinya meminjam Sekretaris Oh untuk sebuah kepentingan tersendiri...  
>Tuan Park berencana untuk membatalkan kerjasama dengan Tuan Nakagawa, namun ia harus juga mempertimbangkan banyak hal jika tak mau menelan kerugian, dan ia memilih Sekretaris Kyungsoo yang sekarang, bernama Oh Sehun untuk membantunya...<p>

Alasannya?  
>Karena Tuan Park terlalu tinggi hati, ia tak mau bekerjasama dengan seseorang yang telah merebut hati pasangan hidupnya kini.<p>

Terdengar sebagai sebuah tindakan yang di awali kecemburuan, tapi sejujurnya itu tak hanya sekedar kecemburan biasa, karena sejujurnya...

_Tuan Park takut kehilangan Kyungsoo_.

.  
>"Bagaimana Tuan Park, apa kau masih menghitungnya?" Sekretaris Oh membuyarkan lamunan Tuan Park..<p>

"Tidak, aku tak menghitungnya. Katakan saja perhitungannya secara kasar, Sehun-ah"  
>Tuan Park memijit pelipisnya, ia mungkin lelah dengan semua kemungkinan buruk yang ada di hadapannya..<p>

"Kau selalu saja seperti ini, hyung.. Tak bisa berpikir jika ada ada hal apapun yang mengganggu, apalagi jika menyangkut Kyungsoo-hyung.."  
>Sehun tersenyum tipis sembari memperhatikan layar laptop di depannya, sedangkan Tuan Park masih saja menatap map yang ia pegang sembari memijit pelipisnya..<p>

"Kau melihatnya kan tadi pagi? Kyungsoo yang mendekat, bukan Tuan sialan itu yang mendatangi Kyungsoo..."

Ya, itu benar. Kyungsoo yang mendekat..  
>Jadi bukankah Tuan Park sekarang mengutuki Tuan Kai Nakagawa - <em>yang dulu ia kenal sebagai Kim Jongin<em> - karena perbuatan Kyungsoo ? Sedikit tidak adil 'kan?  
>Tuan Park tak mungkin berpikir bahwa <em>Tuan Nakagawa yang ia lihat pasti bukan Kim Jongin<em>.  
>Tuan Park bukan orang yang akan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi - lalu memikirkan kemungkinan yang bahkan tak masuk di akal.<br>Bukankah pria memang memiliki kecenderungan untuk mengedepankan logika?  
>Berwajah sama persis - dengan perawakan yang tak jauh beda - ditambah dengan perkataan Tuan Nakagawa yang mengucapkan salam dengan kata-kata <em>Senang bertemu kembali<em> .. Itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya bukan?

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah padamu, hyung.. Kita mau membahas pembatalan kerjasama kan? Kenapa kau malah membahas pernikahanmu eh?"  
>Oh Sehun tersenyum, seperti berusaha merendahkan pria yang menjadi suami Kyungsoo itu.<p>

Bukankah ini sebuah kesempatan? Jarang pula seorang pegawai berani bicara dengan nada ejekan kepada Bos-nya sendiri.

"Baiklah... Terserah kau saja! Mulailah, Sehun-ah.."

"Baiklah. Aku mulai, dengarkan baik-baik...

Jika kau membatalkan kontrak, maka kau akan mendapat kerugian sekitar 50% dari harga proyek, Tuan Do, akan menelan kerugian sekirtar 30%, sedangkan Tuan Nakagawa hanya akan kehilangan 10%.. Sedangkan yang 10% sisanya masih fluktuatif..

Semua itu diakibatkan karena kau dan Tuan Do telah memegang proyek ini lebih dulu, lalu Tuan Nakagawa belum sama sekali menandatangani apapun, jadi kemungkinan kerugian yang dia alami paling kecil..  
>Kerugian itupun mungkin hanya karena nilai saham yang akan sedikit turun karena ia gagal mendapat proyek ini, namun dampaknya memang kecil.<p>

Apalagi ditambah modal yang kau pertaruhkan cukup besar, hyung.. Ini akan semakin menyulitkanmu.."

"Kau benar... Sejak awal, proyek ini memang terlalu besar untuk ukuran perusahaan kita.. Jadi aku memang meminta Tuan Nakagawa untuk datang dan bekerjasama... Arrrghh!"

Tuan Park mengacak rambutnya, memperlihatkan rasa frustasi yang ia harus miliki sekarang..  
>Ia sengaja tak memberi tahu Kyungsoo, karena ia tahu sekarang Kyungsoo sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.<p>

"Kerugian bisa ditutup dengan menjual aset perusahaan kita, namun sejujurnya itu beresiko.. Resiko terbesarnya adalah mengakibatkan perusahaan kita _collapse_"

"Lalu, ada cara lain?"

"Kau bisa berhutang.. Namun nilainya tak akan cukup besar untuk menutup kerugian... Mungkin hanya bisa menutup 10%-20% dari nilai proyek.."

Suasana kini hening. Tuan Park masih berpikir tentang perusahaannya yang sedikit berguncang jika ia tak mendapatkan tanda tangan Tuan Nakagawa..

"Hyung.. Sebaiknya kau memang harus menemui Tuan Nakagawa nanti malam.. Setidaknya kau harus bernegosiasi tentang proyek ini.

Jika kau berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan Tuan Nakagawa, kupastikan besok pagi saham kita nilainya akan naik antara 2 hingga 4%.. Ditambah lagi jika proyek ini berjalan, Tuan Nakagawa akan dengan mudah menyuntikkan dana sebesar 55% dari nilai proyek. Itu semakin memudahkan kita, hyung.

Dan kupastikan juga bahwa keuntungan dari proyek ini sangat besar, dan cukup untuk menutup hutang-hutang kita sebelumnya.."

BRAAAAAKK!

Suara pukulan terdengar. Tuan Park baru saja memukul meja yang bahkan tak bersalah, hanya untuk meluapkan emosinya..  
>Tuan Park meluapkan emosinya karena ia tak menemukan pilihan lain, ia memang harus menemui Tuan Nakagawa dan mengemis untuk sebuah tanda tangan demi kelangsungan kontrak proyek...<p>

Mengemis untuk sebuah tanda tangan dari seseorang yang baru saja ia permalukan tadi pagi, pasti Tuan park harus membuang harga diri untuk mengemis tanda tangan itu.

Bagi Tuan Park Chanyeol, terdengar sangat menjijikkan jika ia datang dan menemui Tuan Nakagawa..

_Namun, apakah Tuan Park punya pilihan? _  
><em>Tidak, ia bahkan tak memilikinya tepat sejak Tuan Nakagawa -yaitu Kim Jongin- mulai merencanakan semua ini sejak dua tahun lalu...<em>

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Kali ini suasana sedikit banyak menggunakan kata mencekam..  
>Dua orang. Hanya ada dua orang di ruangan ini..<p>

Ada satu tubuh yang terlelap. Kini tubuh itu tak dilapisi sehelai benang pun, dengan kedua tangan dari tubuh itu yang terikat..  
>Matanya tertutup dengan sebuah dasi yang dililitkan begitu saja..<p>

Sedangkan satu tubuh yang lain sedang menindih tubuh yang terikat tadi. Ia menghisap, menjilat, mengecup, lalu sesekali menggigit - seolah sedang menjajah tubuh yang masih terlelap di bawahnya.  
>Ia berniat membangunkan tubuh yang terlelap di bawahnya dengan cara yang bisa dinikmati oleh kedua tubuh yang saling menindih ini.<p>

Tubuh yang berada di bawah masih saja sama - masih terasa menggoda dan mampu menggugah keinginan untuk mencapai puncak dari nafsu duniawi..

_Tubuh yang tak pernah __**ia**__ gagahi sejak dua tahun lalu..._ _Tubuh itu adalah tubuh milik Kyungsoo.._

"Euugghh..."  
>Akhirnya tubuh yang dibawah menggeliat, perlahan merasakan kenikmatan yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Leher yang merasa geli namun nikmat karena sentuhan yang dirasakan, dada yang dicumbui oleh jemari-jemari lain yang akhirnya membuat pria yang di bawah itu bangun dari dunia mimpi untuk menatap realita.<p>

**Gelap.**

Satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan penglihatan seorang Do Kyungsoo.  
>Tak ada cahaya yang masuk untuk sekedar memberikan ransangan bagi <em>iris<em> matanya.  
><em>Mataku tertutup<em> - mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo.  
>Karena itu ia memilih untuk menggerakkan tangannya begitu saja, berusaha mengambil penutup mata yang menghalangi cahaya yang seharusnya bisa merambat hingga retina.<p>

Kyungsoo memang sudah menarik tangannya - namun tangannya tak mampu menggapai apapun.  
>Tangan Kyungsoo terikat - itu kenyataannya.<br>Apa yang bisa digapai jika tanganmu harus terikat di headboard?

Oh! Bahkan Kyungsoo tak tahu ia ada di mana sekarang!

"Shit!"  
>Satu umpatan terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo tepat setelah seseorang asing itu meremas lembut penisnya - dengan bibir yang masih memcumbui dadanya.<p>

"Ti_—_ tidak! MMPPPHH"

Lidah yang langsung menyentuh puting Kyungsoo..  
>Penis Kyungsoo yang diremas tanpa penghalang apapun..<br>Jari yang memaksa untuk memasuki lubang milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sadar sekarang bahwa dirinya telah ditelanjangi dan akan segera disetubuhi..

Kyungsoo mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya - menahan suara yang menggambarkan kenikmatan agar tak muncul begitu saja.  
>Kyungsoo memang mengumpat - namun ia menikmatinya.<br>Ya, ia memang menikmati semua sentuhan yang seolah sangat familiar ini.

Familiar? Ya Kyungsoo memang merasakannya - seolah-olah ia pernah merasakan sentuhan yang sama sebelumnya.

"Akkh!"  
>Kyungsoo sadar dari kenikmatan dengan iringan desahan tepat setelah ia mendapat sebuah gigitan kecil. Kini Kyungsoo menggeliat kasar sembali menarik tangannya - agar ia lepas dari belenggu orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja mencumbui tubuhnya.<p>

Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan pria murahan yang akan terbuai dengan sentuhan nikmat dari orang asing.  
>Namun Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya mulai mendesah - bahkan tak sanggup berucap kata-kata penolakan - hanya karena ia terlalu terbuai dengan rasa nikmat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.<p>

"Sayang.. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau malah terlihat makin sexy jika menggeliat seperti itu.."

DEG!

Lupakan sejenak tentang akal sehat !  
>Kyungsoo mulai lupa cara bernafas - terdengar dari deru nafasnya yang begitu cepat.<br>Tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa.  
>Lehernya terasa geli hanya karena hembusan nafas dari orang asing ini.<p>

Dan yang terpenting adalah... Hati.  
>Hati Kyungsoo berdesir karena mendengar suara serak dengan nada rendah yang menyapa gendang telinganya ini.<p>

Tidak! Orang asing ini sesungguhnya bukan orang asing..

Bagi Kyungsoo, dia yang kita sebut sebagai orang asing, Dia adalah sumber segala-galanya..

Dia adalah sumber dari tekanan..  
>Dia adalah sumber dari kegelisahan..<br>Dia adalah sumber dari kekosongan..  
>Dia adalah sumber dari kesepian..<br>Dia adalah sumber dari kesedihan..  
>Dia adalah sumber dari penyesalan..<p>

Namun bagi Kyungsoo, dia juga sumber dari kebahagiaan..

Setiap senyuman yang dahulu tercipta dengan untaian perhatian yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Setiap pelukan dengan desiran cinta yang mengalir hingga lorong hati yang terdalam.

Setiap kecupan dengan kasih sayang yang meluap-luap..

Setiap persetubuhan yang mampu menjadi candu hingga mampu menjadi sebuah kebutuhan atas dasar -cinta- ..

Ya, Kyungsoo merindukannya.

Kyungsoo sangat merindukannya - merindukan segala-galanya dari seseorang ini...

_Kim Jongin...? Kaukah itu..?_

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Ada dua lidah yang bertautan sembari mendesah tertahan..

Ada satu tubuh yang menggeliat karena marasakan sakit dan nikmat di saat yang bersamaan..

Ada satu tubuh yang menindih tubuh lainnya - sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menusukkan miliknya yang panjang, keras dan berurat..

Ada tangan yang masih terikat, dengan jemari yang saling mengepal kuat - berusaha meredam rasa nikmat yang berasal dari penisnya sendiri yang sedang dimainkan oleh tangan besar yang sangat terlatih dalam _memanjakan_ dan _memuaskan_.

_Demi bumi dan langit - ini terlalu nikmat!_

Setidaknya itulah yang sedang terjadi kini. Masih di kamar Kyungsoo dan suaminya - kegiatan laknat yang penuh dosa ini telah dimulai.

Kyungsoo telah mulai menjadi gila sekarang!  
>Ia dengan mudah mendesah-desah di bawah kungkungan seorang pria yang bukan suaminya.<br>Ia masih dalam kegelapan, tanpa penerangan yang seharusnya bisa menyinari jika tak dihalangi oleh sebuah kain yang melilit dikepalanya hingga menutup pandangan matanya ini.

"Akh! Akh! Buka.. Gelap.. oh Fuck!"  
>Kyungsoo memohon. Mendesah. Mengumpat.<br>Tiga hal dilakukan bersamaan.  
>Memohon untuk melepas penutup matanya serta ikatan yang membelenggu tangannya, mendesah untuk mengeksperikan kenikmatannya, dan mengumpat karena rasa yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.<p>

"Sakit.. Bukaa.. ahh.. Aku janji akan memuaskanmu.. AHHHH!"  
>Ia menjerit frustasi. Prostatnya tertumbuk dengan kuat namun terasa nikmat. Kedua kaki Kyungsoo makin kuat untuk memeluk pinggang pria yang menyetubuhinya saat ini.<p>

Tidak. Tak ada permohonan yang didengar kali ini. Hanya ada tusukan kuat yang tepat mengenai prostat Kyungsoo yang bisa dirasakan sekarang.  
>Dan yang terdengar? Tentu saja hanyadesahan Kyungsoo dan suara dari dua selangkangan yang saling beradu untuk berusaha saling memiliki.<p>

Bahkan tubuh yang berada di atas hanya sesekali menggeram, seolah memuji betapa sempit lubang anal yang sedang dimasukinya saat ini.

"Jebaaal... Ahh.. Ahh Ahhhh DAMN!"  
>Puncak kenikmatan pun datang menngelung tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang menggenggam angin pun perlahan melonggar. Kakinya yang lemas terjatuh di ranjang begitu saja. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Puas.<p>

Tubuh yang diatas berhenti menusukkan penisnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan lebih dalam.  
>Tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi mengendalikan permainan panas ini bergerak mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dari atas bantal, mencoba melepas ikatan yang menutup mata Kyungsoo sedari tadi terpasang.<p>

Cahaya perlahan merambat lurus, mencerahkan penglihatan Kyungsoo.  
>Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hingga ia mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya yang berlomba-lomba masuk ke retina matanya.<br>Kyungsoo kini bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ada kepala yang berada di pundaknya. Wajahnya tenggelam di leher Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, baby? Tubuhmu masih sama seperti dulu, sexy dan menggairahkan.."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya sehabis klimaks yang terasa memabukkan barusan.

Kepala yang berada di pundak Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat hingga berada di atas wajah Kyungsoo..

"Aku kembali.. Dan aku merindukanmu, Do Kyungsoo"

_Tepat! Kyungsoo menebak siapa orang yang menyetubuhinya dengan sempurna!  
>Dia adalah Pria yang mengacaukan hidupnya selama hampir dua tahun ini...<em>

Dia memang Kim Jongin..

**======FIRST PLACE======**

_**Grand Hotel, Lt. 12 No. 592**_

Tuan Park kini telah sampai di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 18.50.  
>Ia datang sendiri karena Sekretaris Oh sedang ada keperluan.<br>Sedangkan Sekretaris Byun tak bisa ia hubungi sama sekali.

Kini ia mengetuk pintu. Berharap Tuan Kai akan membuka pintu untuknya.

Pintu akhirnya terbuka. Ada seorang pria tampan, berbadan kekar dengan jas hitam yang membuka pintu.  
>Ia dipersilahkan masuk, sedangkan pria kekar tadi telah keluar dengan menutup pintu dari luar.<p>

Perlahan, Tuan Park melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar hotel, dan..

Tuan Park terbelalak.

Tak ada Tuan Kai Nakagawa.  
>Yang ada hanya seseorang..<p>

"Sekertaris Byun...?"

Yang dipanggil mengangguk, memasang senyum sensual sembari melangkah, mendekat ke arah Tuan Park..

_Let's play the game, Yeollie~_

**======FIRST PLACE======**

Sekarang masih ada tubuh yang terbelenggu karena simpul yang melingkat di kedua tangan.

Namun sekarang mata yang tadinya tertutup kini bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo mengenalinya - pria yang menyetubuhinya barusan..

Tak ada air mata. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan yang sulit dimengerti bahkan oleh keduanya.

"Kim.. Jongin? "  
>Lidah itu bergerak begitu saja, mencari pembenaran dan jawaban pasti atas apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan.<p>

"Ya. Itu aku yang dahulu. Kini aku bukan lagi Kim Jongin..."  
>Ingatan Kyungsoo berputar kembali. Ia mengingatnya, nama Kim Jongin yang lainnya.<p>

"Kai Nakagawa..? Itukan namamu sekarang? Jadi sejak dahulu kau menipuku?"  
>Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Ia memperlihatkan egonya yang perlahan namun pasti muncul ke permukaan.<br>Kyungsoo memang merasa tertipu.

Identitas baru.  
>Status baru.<br>Harta yang baru.

Hal-hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa di bodohi.

"Ya. Aku menipumu..  
>Aku memang pewaris perusahaan keluarga Nakagawa, namun aku kabur begitu saja ke Korea.<br>Mengganti nama dan data pribadi, kuliah, lalu lulus dengan baik. Dan aku akhirnya muncul di hadapanmu sebagai sekretaris barumu."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan emosi yang bertumpuk.

Suka atau tidak suka, yang dihadapannya kini bukan Kim Jongin-nya yang dulu.

Dalam hal finansial, Jongin bukan lagi yang kedua.  
>Ia lebih, jauh lebih kaya dari Park Chanyeol.<br>Ia lebih, jauh lebih berkuasa dari Park Chanyeol.

Ya, Kyungsoo kini menebak-nebak..  
>Mungkinkah alasan Jongin pergi adalah untuk... menang dari suaminya?<p>

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau kembali ke sana, ke keluargamu yang kau tinggalkan itu.. Apa alasanmu..?"

"Alasanku? Kau benar-benar mau mendengarnya?"  
>Perlahan tangan Jongin bergerak, ia melepas ikatan kedua tangan Kyungsoo.<p>

Tangan yang terbelenggu itu kini telah bebas. Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin perlahan, membuat Jongin menumpukan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Itu mudah..  
>Aku ingin merebut tempat pertama.. Tempat itu harusnya jadi milikku.."<p>

Kyungsoo kini menggenggam kedua pundak Jongin, mencoba menyentuh tubuh yang ia rindukan selama ini.

**"Ingat kata-kataku?**

**Jika kau memilihku, aku akan mencintaimu selalu, bahkan jika kau masih memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol.. Aku akan menghapus dirinya dengan cintaku..**  
><strong>Jika kau memilih Park Chanyeol, maka aku tak akan muncul lagi dihadapanmu.."<strong>

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang mengekspresikan luka yang sama.  
>Sakit.<br>Sangat sakit saat kau tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang paling kau cintai..

**"Namun kau tak memilih siapapun - jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali.."**

Kyungsoo terdiam.  
>Ya itu memang benar.<br>Kyungsoo saat itu tak memilih siapapun.

**"Kini, jangan panggil aku Kim Jongin..  
>Aku Kai Nakagawa, dan aku akan merebut tempat pertama dalam segala hal...<strong>

Aku sekarang datang, agar kau memilihku.. Dengan cara apapun.."

Cara apapun...?  
>Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya.<p>

Kini ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya..

_Jam 7 .  
>Matahari telah bersembunyi.. Jadi ini sudah petang.<br>_  
>Ia menyadari sesuatu.<br>Memo yang ditulis Kai untuk Chanyeol..  
>Dan...<br>Harusnya Kai ada di sana untuk menemui suaminya.  
>Namun kini dirinya malah bersetubuh dengan orang yang seharusnya ditemui oleh suaminya..<p>

Oh tidak!

"Jangan katakan kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Chanyeol! Kim Jongin katakan padaku! Kau brengsek! LEPASKAN AKU!"  
>Kyungsoo meremas kuat pundak Jongin sembari mendorong dengan kuat agar kungkungan tubuhnya terlepas. Kyungsoo meronta - ia ingin lepas segera dari kuasa seorang Kim Jongin.<p>

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KIM JONGIN! AKU BUKAN KIM JONGIN!

AKU BUKAN KIM JONGIN SI PECUNDANG YANG HANYA ADA DI TEMPAT KEDUA DI HATIMU!"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Air mata yang tertahan oleh ego kini berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelopak matanya.  
>Sesak. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat Jongin mengeluarkan amarahnya.<br>Tubuhnya melemas. Entah karena shock atau karena perasaan bersalah yang kini seolah menguras kekuatannya begitu saja.

Ya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa dirinya sangat kejam.  
>Kejam terhadap Kim Jongin yang bahkan saat itu memberikan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo.<p>

Kai kini mengatur nafasnya. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.  
>Kini tubuhnya perlahan bergerak, ia mengarahkan dirinya untuk berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo.<strong><br>**  
>"Kau milikku. Sampai kapanpun kau hanya milikku Do Kyungsoo...<br>Aku pasti memilikimu. Dengan cara apapun.."

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Kyungsoo takut pada Jongin -atau yang sekarang bernama Kai-..

**"Hmm.. Cara apapun itu termasuk dengan menghancurkan hidupmu...**

**Menghancurkan hidup Park Chanyeol.. Itu juga jadi caraku yang baru."**

"Jangan lukai Chanyeol.. Ku - ku mohon.."  
>Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Matanya masih meneteskan tetesan air mata. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketika Kai mengulum telinganya dengan sensual.<p>

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti.

"Baik. Aku mengerti.  
>Namun. Kau harus menukarkan sesuatu.<br>Aku ada tiga rencana untuk menghancurkan hidupmu dan Park Chanyeol.  
>Jika kau mau ketiganya tak terjadi, maka kau harus menukar semuanya dengan mengabulkan tiga permintaanku."<p>

Kyungsoo makin merasa lemas. Tangan yang awalnya digunakan untuk mendorong Kai kini hanya tergeletak begitu saja.

"Pertama. Aku akan menghancurkan ..

Kedua.. Aku akan menghancurkan perusahaanmu..

Lalu yang ketiga, aku akan menghilangkan hidup suamimu itu.."

"Aa-apapun itu... Aku akan melakukannya!"

Kyungsoo menjawab tiba-tiba. Ia kalut.  
>Ia tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.<p>

Park Chanyeol harus selamat! Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bagus sayang~ Kau sangat pintar!"

Kai bangkit dari tubuh Kyungsoo, ia lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya.  
>Kini mereka ada di ranjang, dengan posisi duduk dan saling memeluk - terlihat mesra namun terasa mencekam.<p>

"Pertama. Aku meminta perusahaanmu.  
>Kedua. Aku mengharuskanmu bercerai dengan Chanyeol dan menikah denganku.."<p>

Dua permintaan. Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk begitu saja.  
>Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya menyetujui permintaan Kai yang menurutnya sangat berat itu.<p>

Jika perusahaan, itu tak akan bermasalah..  
>Kyungsoo tak terlalu gila harta. Bukankah jika Kyungsoo menikah dengan Kai, ia akan tetap punya uang?<p>

Kini dagu Kyungsoo kembali di tarik naik agar kedua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan.  
>Jaraknya makin dekat.. Begitu dekat.<br>Bibir dan bibir. Jaraknya kini mungkin hanya sekitar dua sentimeter.

"Dan yang ketiga...

Kau harus bermain kuda-kudaan denganku..  
>Aku akan jadi koboi yang menunggangi kuda yang seksi sepertimu, baby.."<p>

"Ahhh"  
>Kai kini tiba-tiba menusuk hole Kyungsoo dengan jarinya sebagai tanda dimulainya permainan tanpa persetujuan Kyungsoo.<p>

"Ayo menungging, sayang!"

**======FIRST PLACE======**

"Ahh… ahh… ahh…"

Serangkaian desahan yang menggambarkan kenikmatan maupun kesakitan menggema dalam sunyinya ruangan saat permainan kuda-kudaan ini sedang dalam proses pelaksanaan.

Jari jemari yang menganggur digunakan Kai untuk mengocok penis Kyungsoo, mencoba memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo.  
>Kai menggoyang pinggulnya maju mundur. Penisnya menerobos lubang Kyungsoo dengan mudah karena pengaruh dari permainan sebelumnya.<p>

PLAAAK~  
>Satu tamparan keras Kai layangkan pada bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo sebagai tanda agar Kyungsoo juga harus mencari kenikmatannya, itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya agar keduanya bisa mencapai nikmat yang tak terkira.<p>

"Nghh… nghh… nghh…"  
>Kyungsoo mencengkeram erat kain-kain yang ada di bawahnya. Kakinya semakin mengangkang, sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.<p>

"Ahh… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo…"

Kai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada rendah. Seksi dan begitu Jantan.

Kini Kyungsoo merasakan kedutan-kedutan dalam dirinya. Bukan dari Kai, namun dari dalam penisnya sendiri. Kyungsoo akui dia menikmati permainan Kai. Tetap kasar dan bertenaga seperti dulu.

"More.. Akh akh akh.. harder..."

Kai yang selalu melakukan seks kasar yang tak mengijinkan Kyungsoo istirahat sebelum keduanya benar-benar kelelahan - sampai sekarang tetap dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo.

Permainan memang berlanjut.  
>Sekarang suara tepukan karena pantat Kyungsoo dan pinggul Jongin yang bertubrukan semakin naik intensitasnya.<br>Makin cepat, makin menggila.

Ya. Kegilaan bernama nafsu birahi kini menyerang keduanya.  
>Menggerogoti tiap jengkal akal sehat mereka, menggantinya dengan keinginan untuk mencapai kenikmatan sementara.<p>

Namun, selain keduanya -Kyungsoo dan Kai-, ternyata ada kehadiran **saksi mata lain di ruangan ini.**

Ada benda dengan lampu merah berkedip-kedip.  
>Ada lensa yang bekerja, melakukan tugasnya..<br>Ada gambar demi gambar yang terangkai sebagai sebuah video - dengan suara sensual yang masuk melalui microphone internal dari dalamnya.

Saksi mata itu bisu. Namun ia mampu menyimpan apa yang ia lihat dengan lensanya...

**======FIRST PLACE======**

"DAMN YOU KIM JONGIN!"  
>Seorang mengumpat.<br>Yang seorang lagi menyeringai..

Mereka sedang menonton adegan dewasa yang disuguhkan secara_ live streaming_ dalam layar TV yang ada di kamar itu.

Keduanya memang terbawa suasana panas.  
>Pria yang mungil telah melepas seluruh pakaiannya, mengocok penisnya sendiri dengan desahan-desahan sensual.<p>

Yang seorang lagi, Pria yang berperawakan tinggi masih menatap TV yang ada dengan pandangan...marah!

"Kyungsoo.. Apa kau tak lagi mencintaiku..?"

**======FIRST PLACE - TBC!======**

~seashellien


	6. FIRST PLACE - Chapter 3

**TITLE : First Place**

**Author : Seashellien**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (+ Oh Sehun and Luhan)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Chapter : 3 of 3**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Hurt, dll**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**======First PLACE Chapter 3 - START! ======**

"Ouh.. Ah... CHANYEOL! Haaahh..."

Klimaks pertama seseorang karena bermain solo. Bukan, ini bukan di kamar Kyungsoo.

Ini adalah kamar hotel tempat dimana seharusnya Tuan Kai dan Tuan Park bertemu, namun malah berakhir dengan Tuan Park dan sekretarisnya menonton tontonan dewasa gratis - dan dipraktekkan juga oleh salah satu di antara mereka.

Hei.. Bukankah Byun Baekhyun memang pernah dikatakan jalang oleh Tuan Kai? Jadi bukankah itu wajar jika sekarang dia bertindak layaknya jalang?!

Ya mungkin kalian bisa menghujat Byun Baekhyun, namun sesungguhnya dia adalah korban.  
>Korban dari perbuatan asusila seseorang yang akhirnya mengubah hidup Baekhyun yang benar-benar polos menjadi kelam.<p>

Dunia memang kejam pada Baekhyun.  
>Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun sekarang berubah seperti dunia ini - ikut menjadi kejam dan tak akan lagi ditekan oleh keadaan.<br>Bahkan bisa dibilang, Baekhyun menjadi lebih kejam dari dunia.

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun, salahkanlah pria yang menghancurkan hidup Baekhyun - menenggelamkan Baekhyun dalam gelapnya nafsu atas nama cinta yang buta.

Hmm... Siapa yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang polos menjadi begitu binal dan jalang seperti ini?

Orang itu adalah seseorang yang namanya masuk dalam desahan Baekhyun barusan, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang dulu selalu berkata "Saranghae" kepada Baekhyun setiap kali mereka bertemu atau menghabiskan malam bersama. Kata itu palsu atau bukan - Baekhyun sungguh tak peduli.

Setidaknya Baekhyun pernah tahu bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya..

Dan Park Chanyeol yang serakah dan ditutupi kabut nafsu memilih untuk merampas kehidupan Baekhyun - membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta - lalu memakai cinta Baekhyun sebagai alasan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi yang bersumber dari tubuh Baekhyun - dan akhirnya membuang Baekhyun.

Lebih baik jika kau dibuang tanpa bertemu kembali, namun Baekhyun...?

Baekhyun tak pernah di izinkan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol, dia harus selalu ada untuk Chanyeol meskipun bukan lagi untuk memuaskan nafsu - namun untuk bekerja.  
>Baekhyun bahkan bertemu setiap hari dengan Chanyeol yang telah membuangnya.. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?<p>

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun selalu menganggap bahwa dia kuat karena dirinya mampu menunggu dalam kurun waktu dua tahun setelah Tuan Park kembali setia dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun jika dirimu menunggu tanpa kejelasan, bukankah itu melelahkan?

Saat rasa lelah datang, dan keputus-asaan itu meluap, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk menerima tawaran Kim Jongin untuk memisahkan dua orang yang telah menikah itu.

Imbalannya?  
>Baekhyun akan mendapatkan Chanyeol dan juga perusahaan milik Do Kyungsoo.<p>

Bukankah itu tawaran menggiurkan? Menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo di hati Chanyeol dan memiliki harta Kyungsoo adalah suatu keuntungan bukan?

Kai dan Baekhyun - mereka sama-sama telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Mereka buta - tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah.  
>Tak lagi bisa membedakan mana tindakan untuk 'meraih' dan mana tindakan yang bisa 'menghancurkan'.<p>

Lagipula diantara Kai dan Baekhyun, tidak ada yang merasakan kebahagiaan.

Mereka sama-sama memendam luka karena selalu berada di tempat kedua - bukankah itu menyakitkan?

Tapi sekarang, jika kita bicara sakit - mungkin ada seseorang yang sekarang merasakan sakit,  
>Park Chanyeol - pria yang sekarang sedang memukul pelan dadanya sendiri, melampiaskan rasa sesak yang menyerang tubuhnya kini.<p>

"Tuan Park? Bagaimana? Kau menerima tawaran Tuan Kai? Jika kau menolak itu juga akan sama saja.. Kau melihatnya kan? Kyungsoo menerima tawaran Tuan Kai! "

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang - melihat lagi tubuh polos milik Baekhyun yang terlihat menggoda.

Tawaran? Ya.. Sebelum semua tontonan tadi dimulai, sudah ada perbincangan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentang tawaran yang diberikan Kai.  
>Jika Chanyeol mau, dia bisa memiliki tanda tangan Kai dengan syarat berupa surat perceraian.<p>

Sebenarnya ada satu tawaran lagi, yaitu tawaran dari Baekhyun sendiri.  
>Baekhyun yang akan mendapatkan imbalan berupa perusahaan Kyungsoo akan memberikan imbalannya pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol menikahinya.<p>

Bukankah itu tawaran yang bagus?  
>Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa melepaskan perusahaan dari kebangkrutan, mendapatkan perusahaan baru, tak perlu 'jajan' keluar dan tinggal menikmati tubuh Baekhyun saja bukan?<p>

Sedikit gila, namun sesungguhnya Chanyeol bisa mempertimbangkan penawaran itu.

"Apa maumu sesungguhnya, Byun Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Namun pertanyaan itu sesungguhnya harus dijawab oleh Baekhyun.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun berjalan dengan lututnya, duduk di belakang Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan cepat, lalu memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin kau menerima tawaran Tuan Kai, lalu kita bisa bersama.."

Meskipun tubuh telanjang Baekhyun telah memeluknya, Chanyeol masih fokus dengan televisi di depannya.

"Ah.. Aku sungguh bingung denganmu Tuan Park.. Bukankah kau akan mengalami kebangkrutan dalam 2 bulan mendatang jika Tuan Kai tak mau bekerjasama?  
>Lagipula.. Kyungsoo telah menyetujui permintaan Tuan Kai, jadi..."<p>

"Kyungsoo akan meninggalkanku begitu saja dan menikah dengan Jongin.. Lalu aku akan dapat harta lebih banyak dan aku akan menikmati tubuh seksimu lagi.."

"Oh! Tepat! Kau selalu saja Cerdas, Tuan Park!"

Baekhyun kini menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi - lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak mendekatkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, menaruh dagunya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Jadi daripada kau sendiri karena ditinggal Kyungsoo... Heum.. Lebih baik kau bersamaku seperti dulu, Yeollie~"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sedikit mendesis. Sepertinya tubuhnya sedikit suka permainan bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun yang kini menggesek kejantanannya.  
>Chanyeol yang sudah menegang kini tak mampu menahan desiran dalam dirinya.<p>

Bukankah melahap tubuh menggiurkan di depannya menjadi pilihan yang bagus?

"Kenapa kau sekarang bisa jadi nakal begini, Byun Baekhyun?"

"Bukankah Bos ku yang nakal ini yang mengajariku..?"  
>Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu.<p>

"Hmm.. Sudah lama tak mendengar suara manjamu, Tuan Byun.."

Baekhyun kini memilih untuk untuk sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah dan sedikit serak. Masih sama - sama dengan cara bicara Chanyeol yang dahulu saat Chanyeol butuh tubuh Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tahu jawaban apa yang tepat untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama tak merasakan penismu, Tuan Park.. Ahh~"

Park Chanyeol kini mulai bermain dengan mainan yang tak pernah di sentuhnya selama dua tahun ini..

"Kau suka, heum? Kau mau tanganku terus meremas seperti ini atau mulutku yang bermain disana?"

Perkataan yang merangsang mulai keluar, dan selanjutnya permainan karena ransangan akan dimulai..

"Ahh Hisaaap Yeollie~"

Belum ada hisapan, hanya ada tangan yang bermain di kejantanan Baekhyun. Salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membuat jarak kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Hanya dahi yang menempel, karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menentukan keputusan dari mereka.

"Sebelum aku menyetubuhimu, kau harus berjanji untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Tuan Kai esok hari.. "

"Ouhh..."

"Aku yang akan menceraikan Kyungsoo..  
>Lagipula, tubuhmu lebih menggiurkan dari tubuh Kyungsoo.."<p>

"Sssshh.."

"Aku tak butuh lagi... Aku tak butuh seseorang yang tak mencintaiku dan selalu menyakitiku.."

"Baiklah.. Hhh.."

"Dan satu lagi...

Karena aku tak punya seseorang untuk cintai... bolehkah aku mencintaimu lagi, Byun Baekhyun?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol memilih untuk menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang telah tersaji di depannya.

Bukankah Baekhyun tak punya pilihan untuk menjawab 'tidak'?

Lagipula Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun yang bisa _kuat_ selama dua tahun itu sesungguhnya tak pernah lepas dari belenggu cinta yang dibuatnya untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**======FIRST PLACE======**

"Akh Akh Akh"

Masih ada hujaman keras di lubang Kyungsoo.

Memekik, mendesah dan terangsang.  
>Tiga hal yang kini Kyungsoo lakukan dan rasakan.<p>

Sentuhan Jongin bahkan tak berubah, tetap saja kuat dan memuaskan.

Bahkan Kyungsoo merasakan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya makin melemas. Jika Jongin tak mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dirinya pasti akan ambruk begitu saja. Posisi menungging seperti ini lebih mudah menyentuh titik nikmatnya, membuat Kyungsoo sekarang semakin lemas dibuatnya

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri masih menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur, berlawanan arah dengan gerakan tangannya agar penisnya semakin kuat menembus lubang Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepat? AH~ YA~"  
>Kyungsoo kini balik memerintah - sedikit mirip seperti dulu.<br>Bukankah Kyungsoo dulu sangat suka memerintah Jongin-nya untuk memuaskannya seperti ini?

Ya ya, sudah kepalang tanggung, lebih baik sekalian saja Kyungsoo menikmati sentuhan Jongin yang membuat tubuhnya menggila seperti ini.  
>Dan karena memang sudah terlanjur, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih ingin melanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya. Jika Jongin tidak mau, maka Kyungsoo sendiri yang akan menunggangi Jongin agar penis Jongin kembali memanjakan lubangnya.<br>Itu ide bagus bukan?

"Kyung-hhh~ Sssshhh~"  
>Hanya gumaman singkat lalu diteruskan dengan desahan dan cairan yang menyembur di lubang Kyungsoo. Sungguh Jongin yang sekarang bahkan mampu menahan lidahnya agar frekuensi kemunculan desahannya tak sebanyak dulu.<p>

Karena Jongin tau jika dia tak banyak mendesah, maka Kyungsoo akan merasa tak puas. Tak puas karena lubangnya dirasa tak mampu membuat Jongin mendesah.  
>Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat suka mendengar desahannya.<p>

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyungsoo juga mengalami puncaknya. Cairannya mengotori sprei yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya juga melemas dan ambruk begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Sedangkan Jongin tetap pada posisi berlutut, sembari melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi bercak merah, ada juga bercak keunguan. Sepertinya sisa-sisa permainan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kemarin malam masih tersisa.

Dan tentu saja Jongin marah karena melihat kissmark orang lain di tubuh Kyungsoo..

Karena marah, Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar terlentang, menindih dan langsung menusukkan penisnya yang masih tegang itu. Belum ada pergerakan untuk terus menghujami lubang Kyungsoo, karena Jongin sedang ingin memberi Kyungsoo pertanyaan.

"Berapa lama kau bermain dengan Chanyeol kemarin?"

"Lima jam..? Aku tak yakin.."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa kuat melayaniku lebih dari lima jam, heum..?"  
>Jongin merapikan poni ramput Kyungsoo yang berantakan karena ulahnya, mengusap dahi berpeluh Kyungsoo dengan lembut.<p>

"Bukankah aku sekarang milikmu, **Tuan Kai**?"  
>Kyungsoo menekankan ucapannya pada dua kata terakhir.<br>Alasannya?  
>Karena Kyungsoo seperti melihat orang lain dalam diri Tuan Kai yang ia cintai ini. Pada awalnya Kyungsoo hanya mengenal Jongin, sekarang Kyungsoo harus melihat sisi baru Jongin - yaitu sisi Jongin sebagai Tuan Kai.<p>

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ia kini tak lagi mengenal Jongin sepenuhnya karena ada sisi baru Jongin yang muncul saat ini.

BRUGGH!

Kyungsoo membalikkan keadaan, kini Kyungsoo menindih tubuh Jongin.  
>Hanya menindih beberapa detik, karena sekarang Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk di paha Jongin. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam dan meremas penis Jongin agar penis itu benar-benar tegak sempurna.<p>

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam batang penis Jongin, lalu mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan mengarahkannya di lubangnya sendiri..

"Sssshhhh.."  
>Keduanya mendesis karena penyatuan yang kembali terjadi. Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung bergerak - terlonjak-lonjak di atas tubuh Kai dengan tangan di dada Jongin dan lutut yang menyentuh ranjang sebagai tumpuan.<p>

Jongin lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan dan gesekan antara penisnya dan lubang Kyungsoo.  
>Sangat menggiurkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang mengkilat karena peluh dan juga badannya yang menggeliat sexy serta desahan-desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir bengkak itu.. Jongin kau sungguh beruntung bisa menikmati tubuh Kyungsoo!<p>

"Sshh... Bantu akuuuu~"  
>Kyungsoo merajuk. Sedikit manja dan polos namun tetap seksi.<p>

Dan kini Jongin membantu tubuh Kyungsoo agar bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin liar.

Bicara soal liar.. Hmm.. Sepertinya kegiatan liar ini akan terus berlanjut sampai Kim Jongin benar-benar puas.  
>Yah, dua tahun tak menyentuh Kyungsoo, bukankah itu sebuah siksaan?<p>

**======FIRST PLACE======**

_**Dua hari kemudian...**_

Ada 6 orang yang sekarang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Park Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Orang itu adalah kedua pemilik rumah, Tuan Kai, Sekretaris Oh dan Sekretaris Byun. Orang terakhir adalah seorang pengacara yang mendampingi Tuan Kai, namanya Lu Han

"Jadi, bisakah aku segera menandatangani semuanya?" Suara seseorang mennginterupsi pertemuan yang canggung ini. Seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Ah. tentu saja Tuan Park.. Ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani, yaitu berkas untuk memindahkan kepemilikan perusahaan Tuan Do Kyungsoo kepada Tuan Park.. Lalu penandatanganan surat kerjasama perusahaan milik Tuan Park dan Tuan Nakagawa, serta surat permohonan untuk perceraian Tuan Do Kyungsoo dan Tuan Park..."

"Wuah.. apa aku perlu tanda tangan sebanyak itu?" Tuan Park sepertinya sedikit mengeluh karena dirinya yang paling banyak dimintai tanda tangan.

"Anda tidak mau tanda tangan? Baiklah saya saja yang menandatangani berkas ini agar saya yang memiliki Perusahaan Tuan Do"

Chanyeol mendengus setelah mendengar perkataan pengacara kurang ajar yang wajahnya bahkan seperti wanita.  
>Namun semua orang terkekeh, ada seseorang dari mereka yang juga tertawa.<p>

"Ide bagus, Tuan Pengacara~ Anda juga bisa menandatangani surat pernikahanmu dengan Sekretaris Oh yang tak pernah punya kekasih.. Siapa tahu Sekretaris Oh yang suka tertawa itu bisa mengajari mulutmu yang tak sopan"

Balasan yang didapat oleh Tuan Park adalah gelak tawa dari semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Aiissh~ Mana berkasnya? Cepat! Aku harus ke kantor sekarang juga"

"Hahahaha~ Bodoh! Ini hari sabtu, Tuan Park~" Luhan si Pengacara mengingatkan Tuan Park dengan mulutnya yang sedikit banyak kurang tertata.

Tuan Park kini menutup wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Alasannya? Karena Tuan Park malu, tentu saja..

.

.

"Baiklah Tuan-Tuan... Soal berkas-berkas sudah selesai.. Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya"  
>Luhan membungkuk sekilas ke arah lima orang yang duduk di sofa, lalu keluar dari ruangan bersama Sekretaris Oh secara tiba-tiba.<p>

Chanyeol langsung bangkit untuk menyusul keduanya, namun tiba-tiba..

"Yeollie tunggu!"  
>Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol, masih dengan nama panggilan yang sering mereka ucapkan saat bermesraan. Kai mengerenyitkan dahi, sedikit cemburu dengan panggilan manja Kyungsoo itu. Begitupun dengan Sekretaris Byun yang terlihat sama-sama cemburu.<p>

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, melihat Kyungsoo yang kini bergerak mendekat ke arah nya hingga sampai di depan tubuh tinggi nya.

"Bisakah kita bicara, Yeol?"

"Bicaralah disini, Kyung.."

"Aku ingin mengucapkan... T-terimakasih..."  
>Kyungsoo menunduk setelah berucap, menyembunyikan matanya yang gusar karena menunggu reaksi suaminya itu..<p>

"Sama-sama, Kyungsoo.. Maafkan aku karena aku memilih mundur.. Aku mengerti jika kau lebih mencintai si hitam itu.."

"Maafkan aku, Yeol.. "  
>Kyungsoo masih menunduk..<p>

"Namun.. Bisakah aku minta sesuatu?"

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Hei Kyung.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Tak apa.. Kau mau minta sesuatu? Katakan saja, Kyung.."  
>Chanyeol tersenyum, sembari menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang seolah ceria meskipun di dalam tak seperti yang terpancar di wajahnya.<p>

"Chanyeol, bisakah aku minta goodbye kiss?"

"APA?"  
>Kai langsung bangkit dari tempatnya, akan melangkah untuk menarik Kyungsoo, namun..<p>

"STOP!"  
>Teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Kai sedikit ciut. Sepertinya Kyungsoo serius dengan permintaannya. Chanyeol kini menyeringai, ingin sedikit menggoda Jongin.<p>

"Kau minta goodbye kiss berapa menit, Soo? "

"10 menit?"

"Tentu~"

Chu~  
>Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kedua manusia yang masih di ikat pernikahan itu saling berpagut intens dalam gairah. Desahan-desahan tertahan dari lidah Kyungsoo serta kecipak cairan ludah membaur menjadi satu.<br>Kyungsoo memeluk leher Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo

Tuan Kai? Dia kini mulai memasang penghitung mundur di ponsel miliknya selama sepuluh menit.  
>Sungguh jika tadi Kyungsoo tak berteriak, mungkin Kai sekarang tak melihat pemandangan buruk ini.<p>

Dan Sekretaris Byun yang sedari tadi diam hanya melihat dua orang yang saling berperang lidah itu dengan pandangan biasa meski dalam hatinya cemburu juga.

_Bip bip bip bip~_

Sadar karena bunyi ponsel yang menunjukkan waktu telah berakhir, Tuan Kai langsung berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo dari Chanyeol dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Kau harus ku hukum, Kyungsoo-baby~"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang menurutnya lucu. Dan Chanyeol masih ingin membuat Jongin panas, jadi Chanyeol mulai meneriakkan kata-kata bodohnya

"Terimakasih Kyung~ Aku masih mencintaimu~  
>Datanglah jika Jongin sudah impoten, Okay? Arrghhh!"<p>

"RASAKAN ITU PARK DOBI!"

Hei Chanyeol, kau lupa ya jika Baekhyun masih ada di sisimu?  
>Sekarang kau harus meresapi jeweran Baekhyun yang rasanya luarbiasa itu..<p>

.

.

.

.

**=END!=**

Oke, Akhirnya End Juga!

Haha entahlah~ Tapi jadi happy ending kan?

Kalo ada typo, bilang ya ntar biar bisa diperbaiki,

Gomawooo sudah mau membaca FF ini sampai tamat :D

dan sebenernya tujuan repost ff ini ke FFn cuma memenuhi permintaan beberapa orang yang pengen ff ini di publish di ffn ^^


End file.
